soy el mismo de siempre
by corazongoku
Summary: este finc trata de como milk ha sufrido estos 5 años sin goku, pero un dia llega un hombre a su vida, es la doble personalidad de goku solo que ella no lo sabe, hasta un buen dia por un descuido...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es el segundo finc que escribo es un poco raro, espero que les guste. En esta historia goku va a tener dos personajes, ojala no la haya hecho muy revuelta. Esta demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen pero en fin, a leer.

MI NUEVO GOKU

Goku estaba muerto, ya llevaba 5 años de muerto viviendo con el supremo kaiosama murió en una batalla contra cell tubo por salvar el planeta como tantas veces, solo que las esferas estaban disponibles cada 5 años y solo se puede pedir un solo deseo pero, esta vez se tuvieron que utilizar para una emergencia, muchas personas habían muerto y decidieron que sería mejor revivir a esos cientos de personas que también habían muerto junto con goku ya que fue goku quien lo decidio.

Tendré que esperar a que pasen otros 5 años mas goku para volver a verte decía una mujer de cabello intensamente negro y de mirada muy triste.

Mamá, ya no este así, piensa que papa esta una galaxia muy feliz de estar aprendiendo técnicas nuevas, y se ha de estar poniendo muchas más fuerte-le decía su hijo de 10 años.

Es que me da mucha tristeza que solo conviviste con el tan poco tiempo, el tenia tantos sueños contigo quería entrenarte que fueras tan fuerte como el quería verte convertido en súper sayayin-dijo milk muy triste.

Si a mi también me hubiera gustado mucho, que el me entrenara y convivir mas con el- dijo gohan con su mirada hacia el piso.

Pero no hay que estar tristes mejor, que te parece si voy al río a ver qué consigo para comer mamá-le dijo su hijo, un poco mas resignado

Me parece bien, sacaste el apetito feroz de tu padre, mientras voy a ordenas la cocina-le dijo milk.

De quien será ese aerocoche que se encuentra tan lejos-dijo milk veía que el aerocoche se iba acercando mas.

Hola hola milk, le decía una mujer bonita de pelo azul, ojos del mismo color un pequeño de unos 5 años y un chico bajito y calvo.

Ha pero si es bulma-dijo milk.

Listo hemos llegado-dijo bulma al momento de bajar con su pequeño.

¿Hola milk como has estado?-pegunto krilin.

Muy bien y¿ ustedes?-pregunto milk.

Bien, y gohan ¿anda por aquí?-pregunto krilin.

No se fue hace un rato al rio a conseguir algo de comer-dijo milk.

Entones iré a buscarlo-dijo krilin

Tiene el mismo apetito de goku, y se ve que les gusta comer lo mismo, su enorme pescado verdad milk-dijo bulma.

A si-se puso triste al pelinegra

Lo siento mucho milk no fue mi intensión venirte a traer el recuerdo de goku-dijo bulma disculpándose.

No te preocupes bulma o hay ni un solo día que no lo recuerde, todo me recuerda a el, ver a gohan, la casa, la cama, las peleas su ropa que está en el armario, todo-dijo milk

Pero ya me iré acostumbrando.

Pero bulma que descortés soy pásate por favor, hola pequeño trunks ¿cómo has estado?, tu también te pereces mucho a tu padre vegeta-dijo milk acariciándole su cabello al pequeño trunks.

Hola señora milk. Contesto trunks.

Pero por favor ya te he dicho muchas veces que solo me digas por mi nombre-dijo milk.

Está bien milk-dijo trunks

Ahorita que venga gohan le va dar mucho gusto verte-dijo milk

Si yo también quiero verlo para jugar un poco. Y que me entrene-dijo trunks.

¿Porque no has ido a la corporación capsula milk?, me has abandonado mucho e-dijo bulma

Es que no he tenido muchos ánimos de salir-dijo milk

Milk ya han pasado 5 años tienes que salir distraerte, conocer otras cosas, la verdad te has descuidado un poco ya no te arreglas como antes amiga ¿qué te ha pasado?-pregunto bulma.

¿Para qué me arreglo? ¿Para qué cambio? si para quien me solía arreglar ya no está aquí, de todos modos goku nunca se daba cuenta cuando me hacia algo nuevo, o cuándo me compraba ropa él jamás fue romántico conmigo pero aun así lo llegue amar como a nadie aunque mi sayayin fuera así como el era.

Milk, goku te quería mucho-dijo bulma

Sabes bulma goku nunca me dijo te quiero mucho menos te amo, el nunca fue esa clase de hombre, para él su vida solo eran las peleas los entrenamientos las grandes técnicas todo lo relacionado con poderes transformaciones y solo eso, pero aun así me acostumbré a él a su manera de ser-dijo milk muy triste.

y vegeta ¿cómo es contigo y con trunks?

Bueno vegeta tu sabes el carácter que tiene pero él tampoco me ha dicho que me ama pero, lo siento a veces las personas no te dicen lo que sienten pero si te lo demuestran, a veces discutimos por todo peor el siempre está ahí, pero en la intimidad es otra cosa es como si a aquel arrogante y egoísta sayayin se fuera, se convierte en otra persona me gusta lo que hacemos cada que compartimos esa cama-dijo bulma un poco apenada por dar su relato tan intimo.

Al menos el está contigo y con su hijo-dijo milk.

Con trunks es muy estricto, quiere que se convierte en un súper sayayin a veces no los veo en todo el día por que se la pasan metiditos en la máquina de gravedad, pero yo se que lo quiere se lo demuestra al no lastimarlo mientras entrenan, bueno eso creo yo-dijo bulma mientras tomaba el té que le preparo milk.

Me alegra-contesto milk.

Milk ¿está enojada con todos nosotros, por revivir a esas personas y no a goku?-pregunto bulma un poco temerosa de la reacción de milk.

La verdad al principio sí, pero después lo pensé y dije goku es más feliz allá mejor que este donde el quiera estar, el dijo un día que había un sujeto que en especial lo estaba buscando a él y si regresara a la tierra tal vez ese sujeto mataría a mi gohan y a todos nosotros porque sabe que somos familia y amigos de goku, aun que no sabes lo que daría por volver a estar con el -contesto milk.

Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes porque parece que se escuchan las rías de gohan y de krilin-dijo bulma.

Gohan hola, ¿verdad que me vas a entrenar?-pregunto trunks.

Hola trunks, ¿acaso tu papá no te entrena?-preguntó gohan.

Si pero quiero conocer tus nuevas técnicas-contesto trunks.

La verdad no tengo muchas técnicas el señor picoro ya me enseño todo lo que sabe, pero con gusto te voy a enseñar-dijo gohan.

¿Picoro te ha entrenado?-preguntó bulma

Si diario voy entrenar con el después de tomar mis clases aquí en la casa me voy al templo con él, es una persona muy amable-contesto gohan.

Me sorprende que hayas dejado a gohan en manos de picoro, pensé que no querías que gohan entrenara milk-dijo bulma.

La verdad en principio lo dude porque lo veía muy triste cuando goku murió, pero lo pensé bien y quiero que al menos gohan se distraiga, el también tiene sangre de guerrero y es normal que sienta esas ganas de pelear solo que él no se apasiona tanto como mi goku-dijo milk

Eres admirable milk-dijo krilin

Gracias krilin-dijo milk

Bueno voy a preparar un gran banquete hace mucho que no cocino tanto y hay que recordar que aquí se encuentran 2 sayayines-dijo milk feliz

Si yo te ayudo milk, trunks vete con los muchachos-dijo bulma

Si mamá-contesto trunks.

Vamos un rato al rio-dijo gohan a bulma y a milk.

Si así nos darán tiempo a que la comida este lista-dijo bulma sonriente.

En un rio muy bonito cerca de la casa de la familia Son se encontraban tres chicos gohan krilin y trunks.

Aquí fue la última vez que estuve con mi papá-dijo gohan sin dejar de mirar a el rio.

Si a goku siempre le han gustado los lugares tranquilos como este-dijo krilin.

¿Me pregunto su algún día lo volveré a ver?-dijo gohan

Claro que si gohan goku siempre regresa recuérdalo-dijo krilin.

Es que con eso que nos dijo kamisama que se acerca una nueva amenaza dentro de unos cuantos meses, y ¿si morimos krilin que va a pasar? Ahora que no esté aquí mi papa para enfrentarlo-pregunto gohan sin dejar de preocuparse.

¿Ya se lo contaste a tu mamá?-preguntó krilin.

No no sabe nada y no quiero decírselo ella vive soñando con el día que papa llegue, pero no sé si ese día exista-dijo gohan.

Gohan por eso debemos de entrenar muy duro, nuestra única esperanza es que vegeta haya incrementado sus poderes para que sea el quien los derrote ninguno de nosotros tenemos esa capacidad, y lo más probable es que haya superado ya los poderes de goku-dijo krilin.

Sabes gohan si tu papa supiera todo lo que han sufrido tu y milk, y claro nosotros sus amigos, estoy seguro que regresaría-dijo krilin dándole ánimos a gohan.

Pero papá nunca se da cuenta de nada-dijo gohan al momento de darle la espalda a krilin y a trunks quien permanecía muy callado.

Será mejor que ya vayamos a ver si ya está la comida lista me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo trunks.

Si yo también tengo mucha hambre, vamos trunks y krilin a ver quién gana-dijo gohan.

¡Ustedes con el estomago lleno son felices! Dijo krilin con flojera de correr.

Se ve que ya tienes mucha practica en la cocina milk, en muy poco tiempo lograste prepara todo esto, ahora entiendo porque goku amaba tu comida.

Pues si era lo único que amaba-dijo milk en tono de risa sabiendo que eso era muy cierto.

Tú me ayudaste también mucho bulma, Tienes 2 sayayines en tu casa me imagino que también cocinas muy rápido-dijo milk.

No para nada la que cocina es la sirvienta, a mi no se me da esto de la cocina, por eso creo que luego se enoja vegeta, el me dice que en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en el laboratorio que aprenda a cocinar, por que cuando descansan las sirvientas tengo que comprar comida hecha y a él le disgusta mucho ya conoces el carácter de ese hombre-dijo bulma

Pues cuando quieras yo te enseño que dices bulma. Dijo milk.

¿De verdad me enseñaría a cocinar tu milk?-preguntó bulma.

Claro que si sirve que me distraigo, y voy seguido tu casa-dijo milk

Eso sería maravillo así podemos hacer las copras de la semana, ¿empezamos la otra semana?-preguntó bulma

Cuando tú quieras-dijo milk feliz.

En una galaxia muy alejada del planeta tierra se encontraba un hombre muy alto bastante apuesto con su cabello negro alborotado y una musculatura muy pronunciada.

Tengo que hacer algo no puedo esperar a que pasen otros 5 años ese sujeto va a ir a la tierra con quien sabe que intenciones y no hay nadie con quien `pueda pelear- se decía goku muy serio apretando el puño de impotencia.

Cálmate goku ya se nos ocurrirá algo-decía kaiosama

Como me pides que me calme kaiosama, la tierra en unos cuantos meses va a volver a estar en peligro y yo son poder hacer nada, ¿crees que vegeta se capaz de derrotar a ese sujeto? Pregunto goku.

No lo sé goku, no lo sé-dijo kaiosama

Déjame hablar con el supremo para ver que se puede hacer aunque no te garantizo nada-dijo kaiosama

Algo se tiene que hacer sino todos los habitantes de la tierra van a morir-decía goku muy angustiado.

Gohan…. maldición por qué no te entrene cuando estuve contigo, aunque eras muy pequeño algo bueno te debí de haber enseñado, al menos para que te pudieras defender de quien sea.

Bueno milk estuvo muy delicioso todo, entonces la próxima semana te espero en mi casa-decía bulma

Hoye gohan a ver que día vas por allá para entrenar junto con el señor picoro y todos los demás te parece-dijo krilin.

Si krilin eso suena bien. Contesto gohan.

Pues si quieres vete de una vez hijo, yo puedo aprovechar para ir a visitar a tu abuelito ya tiene tiempo que no lo veo y no anda muy bien de salud-dijo milk.

¿Pero tu estará bien mamá?-pregunto gohan.

Claro que si hijo tal vez me quede unos días cuidando de tu abuelo-dijo milk.

Bueno entonces me voy con krilin y con bulma y claro con trunks-dijo gohan.

Se subieron al aerocoche de bulma y se fueron rumbo a la kame house primero.

Papa tomate tu medicina es para que te sientas mejor- dijo milk.

Hay hija solo es un dolor de cabeza sin importancia-dijo Oxsatan.

Milk creo que de verdad estas exagerando, cuando le dijiste a gohan que no estaba muy bien de salud, solo era una simple gripa sin importancia, tuviste que alarmar a mi nieto y vino hasta aquí solo para ver como estoy. Dijo Oxsatan

Papá es que no me entiendes, hace 5 años perdí a mi goku, y no te quiero perder a ti ni a mi gohan por eso debo de cuidarlos mucho-dijo milk muy afligida.

Pero bueno papá cuéntame ¿cómo van las cosas en el castillo?

Muy bien hija, tu herencia sigue creciendo-dijo Oxsatan muy alegre.

Hay papá tu eres el que está trabajando no yo-dijo milk muy modesta.

Pero a alguien le debo de dejar todo mi tesoro hija.

La próxima semana voy a estar yendo a la casa de bulma le voy a enseñar a cocinar un poco-dijo milk

Eso me parece muy bien milk-dijo Oxsatan.

Bueno papa debo irme tengo muchas ropa por lavar-dijo milk.

Cuídate mucho hija seguimos en contacto-le dijo Oxsatan extendiéndole la mano al momento de irse su hija.

En el templo de kamisama se encontraban picoro gohan krilin y todos los demás entrenando.

Has mejorado mucho tus técnicas gohan te felicito-gracias señor picoro.

Que es lo sabes al respecto de ese sujeto kamisama-pregunto picoro.

Solo sé que en unos meses va a venir a la tierra, no sé quien sea pero tiene un ki muy poderoso y no tiene buenas intenciones quiere conquistar este planeta, y anda en busca de los últimos sayayines-dijo kamisama, quien sostenía con fuerza su bastón.

Quiere matar a los últimos sayayines-preguntó gohan muy angustiado.

Si gohan tu eres uno de ellos al igual que trunks y vegeta, goku buenos pues el ya no esta aquí. Dijo kamisama.

Solo debemos esperar a que llegue y estar preparados. Dijo picoro.

En la galaxia del sur

¿Supremo que podemos hacer para que goku pueda ir a la tierra y pelear?-preguntó kaiosama.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabes que goku no puede ir, ese sujeto también lo quiere matar goku es el sayayin mas fuerte de todos, no se puede arriesgar, al parecer el sujeto que va a ir a la tierra solo quiere pelear con los sayayines son su único objetivo. Contesto el supremo.

Pero por que solo sayayines-pregunto kaiosama.

Porque ese sujeto es un sayayin y tiene una fuerza incomparable su nombre es Broly vegeta debe saber muy bien quien es el, aun que aun no sabe que el es la nueva amenaza de la tierra. Contesto el supremo muy preocupado.

Es mejor tener a goku como último recurso dejaremos que pelen todos y si vemos que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos entonces mandaremos a goku solo para la batalla-dijo el supremo.

Kaiosama se fue a donde estaba goku, y le platico todo lo que le dijo el supremo.

No hay mucho por hacer goku-dijo kaiosama.

No voy a dejar que ese sujeto pele contra gohan-dijo goku muy enojado.

Mañana te llevaré con el supremo para ver si por lo menos te puede prestar un día para que vayas a la tierra a pelear cuando ese sujeto llamado broly ya haya llegado a la tierra-dijo kaiosama.

Milk se encontraba sola en su casa había dejado a gohan pasarse unos días en el templo de kamisama.

Se sentó cerca de la ventana mientras se cepillaba su largo y lacio cabello negro, si tan solo mi goku estuviera aquí conmigo, te llenaría de besos te diría cuando te amo, y trataría de enojarme menos contigo por interrumpir los estudios de gohan, y por pasarte todo el día entrenando, ¿me preguntó que harás si allá eres feliz? Mi goku me pregunto ¿si algún día dejare de llorar por ti?

Se metió a la cama no sin antes oler la camisa de goku que siempre tenía debajo de su almohada.

Que descanses goku-se dijo mirando por la ventana desde su cama.

En la galaxia se encontraba goku estaba, muy pensativo.

¿En qué piensa goku?-pregunto kaiosama.

En nada-dijo muy serio el sayayin.

_No si algún día vuelva a estar con ustedes esperar otros 5 años para volver con ustedes no sé si será fácil, hijo cuídate mucho y cuida tu mama no quiero que nada les pase si tan solo estuviera nuevamente con ustedes otra vez te dedicaría tiempo milk, tiempo que nunca te di ni a ti ni a gohan ¿por que muy tarde lo entendí por qué?-se decía goku muy triste mientras miraba las estrellas._

Ya habían pasado unos 2 meses todos habían entrenado muy duro esperando esa amenaza a ese sayayin a un desconocido para casi todos goku se encontraba con el supremo recibiendo una clase de entrenamiento mental muy rara el supremo tenía un poder mental asombroso y juntándose los 5 supremos de todas las galaxias se formaba un poder mental aun más sorprendente, goku permanecía en medio de todos en silencio.

Pero fue tanto el poder que se estaba formando que goku ya no pudo resistirlo y se formo alrededor de goku un poder amarillo deslumbrante, todos se taparon los ojos para no ser dañados por esa bola de energía, goku desapareció.

Pero ¿dónde está goku? -Puedes escucharnos soy yo kaiosama

De repente detrás de ellos callo un hombre destellando un poder asombroso lo rodeaba un aura de color amarillo intenso y chispas de electricidad alrededor del. Era un hombre alto de cabello negro algo similar al de goku con un delineado color rojo con negro en los ojos un pantalón amarillo y camisa rosa y con su pecho y brazos más que marcados eran prefectos, él era el mismo de siempre solo que…. ¿qué le paso por que su apariencia camino tanto?.

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto un supremo

Acaso no me reconocen, soy yo el mismo de siempre….hizo una pausa y sonrió de lado….soy goku-dijo serio.

Ese no eres tu goku, ¿qué te paso por que esta transformación?-pregunto kaiosama.

No sé qué paso, solo sé que esto es justo lo que necesito, ser en apariencia otro, tal vez esta sea la ultima transformación de un sayayin, después de la de sayayin fase 3-constesto el mientras miraba con seriedad a los 5 supremos.

Debemos regresarte al goku de siempre, excedimos en darte todo nuestro poder no medimos las consecuencias-dijo un supremo.

Los 5 supremos ya estaban listos esperando a que goku se pusiera en medio de todos ellos para tratar de quitarle un poco de poder que acababa de recibir de todos ellos.

Pero goku se abalanzo contra unos de ellos dándole un ligero golpe.

¿Pero por qué hiciste eso goku?, no vez que ya no tienen tanto poder, todo te lo acaban de dar a ti-pregunto kaiosama quien se encontraba cerca de los 5 supremos.

Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero necesito esta transformación solo será por un momento les prometo que después les regresare sus poderes a todos, supongo que con todo esto puedo ir al planeta tierra vivo, ¿verdad kaiosama?-pregunto goku quien se seguía mirando los puños de sus manos sorprendido por tal poder.

Así es goku, porque tu ya no estás muerto, ni en esta galaxia ni en otra, tu ya has resucitado gracias a los supremos-contesto kaiosama sorprendido por la actitud de misterio que estaba tomando goku.

Entonces mañana mismo iré a la tierra-dijo goku.

Pero antes debes saber algo goku, nadie debe de saber que tu eres goku, aprovechemos ahorita que tienes una nueva apariencia-dijo kaiosama.

¿Pero por qué no les puedo decir quién soy?-pregunto goku, muy confundido.

Bueno por 2 razones goku la primera es porque si ese sujeto sabe que tu goku, estás vivo y en la tierra querrá eliminarte recuerda que eres un sayayin, así por cualquier motivo evitaremos poner en peligro la vida de tu familia y la de todos los demás, y la otra razón porque no reo que tú quieras que tu familia se emocioné con tu regreso, ¿para qué goku? Si solo estarás un corto tiempo y después otra vez de marcharas de ellos y volverán a sufrir con tu partida-le dijo kaiosama dejando a un goku muy pensativo.

Tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar con ellos con gohan y con milk y, también saludar a mis amigos-dijo goku muy triste.

Velo por este lado goku tu puedes convivir con tu familia y amigos sin que sepan que eres goku, acércate a gohan como un amigo, entrénalo, pero antes tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ti ¿cual estará bien?-se preguntaba kaiosama.

¡A ya se! ¿Te parece si te llamamos goten?-pregunto kaiosama.

Si eso me parece bien, entonces mañana me presentare ante ellos como un amigo, diciendo que mi nombre es goten ¿verdad?-preguntó goku.

Que no se te vaya a olvidar que eres un extraño para ellos y ellos también deben serlo para ti goku-le dijo kaiosama advirtiéndole.

Pero ¿tengo que estar todo el tiempo con esta ropa? me aprieta y es muy incómoda-dijo goku

Cuando estés en la tierra pídele a kaiosama si te puede dar un traje de esos que usabas mucho, en la tierra-dijo kaiosama

Gohan se encontraba entrenando en un lugar desabitado junto con krilin.

¿ya te cansaste krilin?-preunto goahn sin dejar de entranar.

Haaaay….. dio un suspiro muy grande, creo que ya me recostare en el pasto tu deberías hacer lo mismo gohan, recuerda que tambien tenemos que estar descansados antes de que llegue ese sujeto-dijo krilin.

Tinenes razón krilin, se recostó igual que krilin.

Me pregutno ¿que estará hacieno mi papá en estos momentos?-se pregunto gohan mirando las nubes recostado.

¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad?, se nota cuanta falta les hace a ti y a tu mamá.

De repente cerca de donde se encontraban krilin y gohan, se escucho un ruido estremecedor que hasta hizo retumbar un poco la tierra, Gohan y krilin se levantaron de inmediato.

¿Pero que fue eso?-pregunto krilin alarmado

No lo sé, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con ese sujeto?-pregunto gohan

Será mejor que vayamos a ver parece que fue por allá-señalo Krilin a cierta dirección.

Parece ser que fue por aquí, pero no se a nadie, ten mucho cuidado gohan, no vaya a aparecer de repente-le dijo krilin mientras buscaban.

Mira Krilin parece ser una nave espacial pequeña-dijo Gohan en voz baja.

Se parece mucho a la nave donde hace años llego Vegeta ese tal Raditz y Napa a la tierra.

Mira se esta abriendo, será mejor que nos escondamos detrás de esos arbustos, no estamos seguros que sea ese sujeto.

Además no se siente ninguna presencia maligna, pero hay que estar escondidos-dijo krilin.

La nave se abrió y salió goku de ella, acababa de llegar al planeta tierra, después de 5 largos años.

Ya viste krilin es un hombre, pero no se siente tanto su ki y su apariencia da miedo, ¿que hacemos?-pregunto gohan con algo de temor.

No tengo ni la menor idea gohan-contesto krilin.

¡Por fin después de tantos años de nuevo aquí!, goku se agacho y recogió un puño de tierra, se le notaba muy feliz, por dentro tenía tantas ganas de gritar, en varias ocasiones llego a pensar que jamás regresaría.

Dejo caer la tierra, pero de pronto sintió la presencia de 2 personas, se concentro un poco y sonrió, no _lo puedo creer uno de esos ki debe ser de gohan, si el está aquí, y debe de estarme observando esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa. _Pensaba goku.

¿Hola quien anda ahí?-pregunto goku.

Parece ser que ya nos vio gohan,¿ ahora qué hacemos?-preguntaba krilin sin saber que hacer se le notaba un poco de temor hacia el sujeto.

Mi nombré es Goten no tengo malas intenciones, no soy malo salgan por favor, tal vez mi apariencia les diga otra cosa pero de verdad no soy malo-decía goku tratando de darles confianza para salir.

Será mejor salir krilin, de cualquier forma no tenemos otra opción-dijo gohan sin más remedio.

Los 2 salieron de su escondite, pero goku que do impresionado de ver a du amigo de toda la vida y sobre todo fe ver a su pequeño gohan ya mas grande.

Mi nombre es gohan y el es krilin-dijo gohan señalando a krilin.

¿Qué quieres aquí de donde bienes?-pregunto krilin mostrando no tenerle miedo.

Bueno yo vengo de un planeta muy lejano, y me entere que hay una amenaza muy fuerte ,que viene a la tierra, y me mandaron a entrenarlos a ustedes y el resto de sus amigos-dijo goku.

¿Conoces todo de nosotros?-preguntó gohan.

Solo unas cosas, se que tú tienes sangre de sayayin, y que tu sabes algo de artes marciales, y la mayoría de tus amigos también-le dijo goku.

¿De verdad eres de confianza?-pregunto krilin.

Claro ya te lo dije-contesto goku.

Nosotros éramos en total 4 sayayin 2 puros y yo y trunks somos media sayayines,-dijo gohan.

¿Dijiste tu, y trunks?-pregunto goku con algo de duda.

Si trunks es el hijo de vegeta, el es un sayayin puro ya lo conocerás, y mi papa era el otro sayayin puro, solo que murió hace 5 años, y no e sabido nada de él, si lo conocieras le daría mucho gusto conocerte, a él le gusta mucho entrenar sobre todo si son sujetos muy fuertes, y tú te vez así-dijo gohan con cierta melancolía de recordar a su padre.

_Gohan, si supieras que aquí estoy hijo-_pensaba goku sin dejar de mirar al medio sayayin.

Por lo pronto tengo algo importante que hacer, y por favor no me tengan tanta desconfianza, mañana temprano estaré esperándolos, en aquellas montañas y ahí empezaremos un ligero entrenamiento-dijo goku señalando el lugar del futuro entrenamiento.

¿No es tan malo como parece no crees krilin?-dijo gohan mirando al sujeto que salió volando a todo prisa.

Así parece, bueno yo me voy a kame house avisarle a yamcha a ten y a chaos sobre este nuevo amigo que quiere ayudarnos-dijo krilin

Si yo también ya me voy para mi casa antes de que anochezca y mi mama s preocupe.

Goku apareció en el templo de kamisama, quien por suerte solo se encontraba el.

Hola kamisama-dijo goku.

Hola te estaba esperando, goku-contesto kamisama.

¿Pero como tú sabes quién soy yo?

Claro que si me lo conto el supremo, se todo, me alegra volver a saber de ti y también tienes unos poderes asombrosos, hiciste bien en venir a la tierra d esa manera, convertido así nadie notara que eres el guerrero sayayin que todos conocemos como goku.

Me alegra saber que ya estas enterado de todo.¿ Hoye kamisama puedo quedarme aquí en el templo?, como comprenderás no puedo ir así a mi casa, milk jamás me creería que yo soy goku, y no pienso decírselo.

Por supuesto que te puedes quedar aquí, eres bienvenido en cuanto llegue Mr. Popo le pediré que te prepare algo de comer. Dijo kamisama.

Es asombrosa tu transformación de súper sayayin fase 3 nadie sabrá que tu eres goku-dijo kamisama admirando lo fuerte y poderoso que se ve así.

Gracias kamisama daré mi mejor esfuerzo para derrotar a ese tal broly.

¡Ya llegue mamá!-dijo gohan.

Si hijo ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto milk mientras limpiaba su fotografía de bodas.

Hoy conocí a un amigo, y dijo que nos va a entrenar a todos mañana-decía un gohan muy animado.

Hoye gohan, hoy fui con bulma y me platico de algo delicado….(hizo una pausa y mirándolo a los ojos con cierto enfado) ¿es verdad que hay una nueva amenaza, que viene un sujeto a la tierra con malas intenciones?-pregunto milk sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

Gohan agacho su mirada… hay mamá si es cierto, pero no te quería platicar nada para no preocuparte-dijo gohan triste.

Sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas, además debes de concentrarte en tus estudios-milk seguía enfadada.

¡Pero mamá debo de entrenar!

No gohan tu no vas a entrenar que se encargué de eso vegeta picoro y todos los demás tú no tienes nada que ver con eso ¿entendiste gohan?

A partir de mañana te quiero todo el día aquí no hay mas entrenamientos para ti ya fue suficiente. Decía milk muy molesta o con cierta preocupación.

Si mi papa estuviera vivo, el me dejaría entrenar, porque sabe que también amo las peleas y los combate así como el-dijo gohan con cierto reproche hacia su mamá.

Si goku estuviera vivo, pero tu padre está muerto y tal vez nunca más lo volvamos a ver, así que debes de adaptarte a otro tipo gohan-

Ahora entiendo porque papá prefiero irse al otro mundo para n o tener que estar con alguien que no lo dejaba hacer nada de lo que el quería, haya donde esta debe de estar mejor no hay nadie que lo regañe ni nadie que le prohíba nada-dijo gohan sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada.

Milk al escuchar todo lo que su hijo le acababa de decir, se sintió muy mal. _Mi gohan nunca me había hablado así, tal vez tengas razón tu papa debe de estar mejor haya, no hay quien lo moleste no hay quien le prohíba nada, tienes razón gohan por eso tu papá mejo se fue. _Comenzaron a brotarle las lagrimas y se marcho a su habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Pido una disculpa muy grande cometí un error hoy en la mañana subí el que sería el segundo capítulo, pero me equivoque y subí otro que nada que ver creo ya lo corregí, me costó mucho, pero parecer lo logre, es que aun me es muy difícil subir tanto capítulos como una historia nueva. Pero este es el tercer capitulo.

Gohan se encontraba encerrado en su habitación y por las ventanas se asomaba un lindo sol.

Gohan ya me voy a casa de bulma quede de ir de compras te dejo la comida en la mesa.

Si mamá-fue lo único que contesto gohan.

Espero que estudies mucho y te saques esa idea de entrenar, para pelear contra ese sujeto-dijo milk.

¿Mamá aun sigues molesta conmigo por lo que te dije ayer?-pregunto gohan con su mirada perdida en el piso.

Tal vez tienes razón gohan tu papa debe de ser más feliz haya, pero tú eres mi hijo y no quiero que nada malo te pase no quiero que corras con la misma suerte de tu papá no quiero que también me faltes tu gohan-dijo milk con algo de nostalgia.

Discúlpame mamá nada de lo que dijo es cierto solo que estaba muy enojado, y también….extraño mucho a mi papá.

Yo también lo extraño mucho gohan, pero goku nos dejo y eso es algo que me duele.

Me voy a poner a estudiar mamá.

Si gohan es lo mejor te prometo que cuando llegue te hare un delicioso pastel como los que les preparaba a ti y a papá-dijo milk dándole ánimos.

Cerca de unas montañas despobladas se encontraban reunidos yamcha krilin tenshinjan picoro chaos y también goku al que todos conocían ya como goten y nadie sospechaba nada.

¿Y vegeta no va a venir?-pregunto krilin

No lo creo ya vez como es y prefiere entrenar por su cuenta-contesto picoro.

Ya es tarde y gohan no ha llegado-dijo goku.

No te preocupes tal vez ni venga….lo más probable es que su mamá no lo haya dejado venir, tiene un carácter muy fuerte y todo el tiempo quiere ver a gohan estudiando. Dijo krilin.

Es verdad mejor ni lo esperes, y empecemos de una vez con el entrenamiento-dijo yamcha.

Iré a ver que pase enseguida vuelvo-dijo goku

¡Pero ten cuidado su mamá tiene un carácter muy especial!-le grito yamcha al momento de ver partir a goku.

Goku llego hasta la que un día fue también su casa, se paro enfrente miro todo con detalle sonrió y apretó du puño No se qué hacer, no puedo entrar a la casa así como así, no sé si sea capaz de mirarte a los ojos milk, y contener las gansa que tengo de abrazarte y de darte un beso.

Gohan sintió una presencia cerca y se salió asomar con su libro en mano.

Hola goten eres tú qué haces aquí-preguntó feliz gohan.

Ha hola gohan te estamos esperando todos donde quedamos solo faltas tú-dijo goku muy contento pero a la vez tímido de pensar que milk pueda salir en cualquier momento.

Ha este no voy a ir mi mamá no me dejo -dijo gohan agachando su mirada.

Goku después de pensarlo tanto se armo de valor, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo…..gohan ¿puedo pasar hablar con tu mamá, y pedirle que te deje entrenar con nosotros?-preguntó goku.

A, ella no está salió hacer unas compras, pero mejor no pierdas el tiempo y entrena con los demás porque mi mamá es muy difícil que alguien la convenza el único que se atrevía a convencerla de algo era mi papá. Dijo gohan.

Con que tu papá-dijo goku.

Sí, pero desde que el murió, mi mamá cambio mucho, y no me deja tanto salir porque tiene miedo de que o corra con la misma suerte de papá. Le dijo gohan.

Eso no va a pasar gohan-le dijo goku poniéndose a su altura levantando su rostro con su mano con cierta ternura.

No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado el dinero ahora me tendré que regresar hasta la casa y parece que el aerocoche ya no tiene tanto combustible, solo me alcanzara para llegar.

Goku seguía platicando con gohan afuera d la casa.

Ha mira creo que ya llego mi mamá-dijo gohan muy emocionado.

Goku estaba de espaldas mientras milk estaba estacionando su aerocoche.

¿Gohan qué haces afuera?-preguntón milk con los brazos en la cintura.

Goku no sabía qué hacer volver a escuchar su vos lo dejo paralizado de emoción, se giro poco a poco para preparar su vista y volverla a mirar.

Ha hola-dijo goku tartamudeado y sin dejar de mirarla.

¿Quién es este sujeto rebelde gohan?

Es el mi amigo goten mamá-contesto gohan acercándose a su mamá.

Milk se quedo pensando _aunque es muy apuesto alto y tiene buena musculatura no deja de verse como un rebelde_.

Gohan acércate hijo le pidió milk, ¿ya viste su apariencia, de seguro es la amenaza de la tierra verdad?

Claro que no él nos quiere ayudar para defender a la tierra-le dijo gohan tratando de convencerla.

Goku se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y le dijo. No soy malo sé que mi apariencia les puede causar miedo pero de verdad los quiero ayudar.

Si de verdad quieres ayudar a mi gohan aléjate de el-le dijo milk muy desconfiada.

Por favor confía en mi gohan está en buenas manos, ya se…se quedo pensando….te prometo que si dejas entrenar a gohan el no peleara contra ese sujeto, solo déjalo entrenar. Goku se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta.

Está bien¿ pero me prometes que no peleara verdad?-pregunto milk.

Claro que no solo entrenara gohan tiene sangre de sayayin, y puede lograr convertirse en un súper sayayin.

Milk se le quedo mirando a gohan, eso es lo que tal vez goku hubiera querido ¿verdad gohan? el quería verte convertido es sayayin pero lamentablemente no fue milk muy triste de recordar los sueños de su esposo.

Bueno gohan cámbiate de ropa ve un rato con tu amigo-le dijo milk.

Goku no dejaba de mirarla cada que ella se distraía.

Bueno me tengo que ir, por favor cuida a mi hijo, aunque seas un rebelde te dejare a cargo de mi hijo-le dijo milk a goku.

Milk cuídate mucho-le dijo goku haciendo que milk se sorprendiera por su comentario.

Ella se dio la vuelta y goku se le quedo mirando _sigues siendo muy hermosa milk y lo mejor de todo es que no has cambiado esa manera tan particular tuya, crees que soy un rebelde _sonrió ante tal comentario de milk.

Hola bulma ya estoy aquí amiga, perdón el retraso-se disculpo milk.

Es que se me olvidado el dinero y luego tuve que pasar a cargar el combustible a .

Lo importante es que ya llegaste amiga-le contesto bulma.

Entonces vamos de compras y luego, preparamos la comida ¿te parece?-le propuso milk.

Tardaron horas comprando todo tipo de cosas desde tenazas para el cabello, hasta ropa muy linda para las 2.

Ya me canse de recorrer toda bulma-dijo milk sentándose con pesadez en una banca.

Si tienes razón ya es tarde ya es hora de volver a casa amiga-dijo bulma haciendo lo mismo que milk.

Se fueron rumbó a la corporación capsula, empezaron a preparan la comida pero milk parecía estar ausente.

Hoye milk llevo un rato llamándote ¿en qué piensas?-pregunto bulma

Es que fíjate que gohan se acaba de hacer amigo de un sujeto algo extraño pero….. Fue interrumpida.

¿Pero qué milk?-pregunto bulma interesada en el relato de su amiga.

Pero no se bulma vas a pensar que estoy loca, pero es que tiene la misma sonrisa de mi goku, y eso me puso muy feliz, recordar a mi goku me estremeció tanto, que por un momento pensé que estaba con el nuevamente-dijo milk con una mirada llena de amor.

Hay amiga me alegra verte feliz, y ¿de dónde viene?-pregunto bulma.

La verdad no sé nada de ese hombre solo que se llama goten es todo.

Tengo miedo de ese sujeto que va a venir a la tierra el único que puede detenerlo es goku pero ahora quien se irá hacer cargo de él-dijo milk intrigada.

No tengas miedo milk, vegeta a entrenado mucho yo confió plenamente en el, mi papa ya instalo una alerta para estar al pendiente cuando ese sujeto toque la tierra los primeros en enterarnos seremos nosotros-dijo bulma mientras picaba unas zanahorias.

Qué bueno está muy bien, así me dará tiempo de refugiar a mi gohan en un lugar seguro.

Sabes estaba pensando que sería bueno hacer una gran comida para todos ahorita que andan entrenando que te parece si la próxima semana-le propuso bulma muy animada.

Eso sería maravilloso una fiesta hace mucho que no nos reunamos todos-dijo milk.

Cerca de unas montañas se encontraban entrenando arduamente 7 hombres todos llenos de golpes moretones y unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

Eres muy fuerte goten, pero estoy seguro que esa no es toda tu fuerza ¿verdad?-pregunto picoro a goku.

Goku solo se rio pero no le contesto más a picoro.

Si eres muy fuerte goten-dijo gohan mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Tu también eres fuerte gohan tienes buenas técnicas-le dijo goku a su hijo.

Bueno mañana entrenaremos más temprano no se por qué presiento que ese tal broly ya está por llegar ahí que entrenar mucho mas-dijo goku

Entonces mañana nos vemos aquí verdad muchachos, será mejor ir a descansar por hoy por que ya es muy noche-dijo krilin.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, goku cuando vio que ya todos se habían ido quiso pasar a visitar a alguien muy especial para el alguien que desde en la mañana lo dejo muy inquieto.

Desde una ventana se encontraba asomado goku, se escondió bien para que no se fuera a dar cuenta.

Milk se encontraba en su habitación se iba a bañar, solo traía su bata tenía su ventana abierta y por medio de sus cortinas, si ella pusiera un poco de atención, notaria que alguien la está observando, pero estaba tan entretenida mirando una fotografía del que ahorita la estaba mirando, atreves de unas simples cortinas transparentes.

_Milk yo nunca supe lo que significaba en tu vida, y ahora el verte, el saber lo que ha sufrido por mi desde que me marche me llena de rabia conmigo mismo, nunca ha sido mi intención herirte de esa manera, pero ahora sé lo que soy para ti, y te agradezco por ese amor, que sin merecerlo sientes por mí .Sigues tan hermosa como siempre milk, tu figura sigues siendo la misma, no sabes lo que daría por volver a estar contigo compartiendo esta cama._

Creo que ya está el baño listo. Dijo milk mientras se desabrochaba su bata, solo quedo en ropa interior se desabrocho su brassier solo quedo ahora son su bikini su cabello era tan largo que le estaba cubriendo sus pechos.

_Milk no te quites por completo la ropa, porque no sé si pueda controlarme han sido 5 años sin ti, sin tu cuerpo y ahora tu sin saberlo me estas provocando esto, quisiera poder quedarme y verte completamente desnuda pero creo no podre controlarme, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós milk-_se dijo goku_. _

Así pasaron varios días, los muchachos entrañaban con el que ahora llaman goten pasaban todo el día entrenando, bulma y milk aprendiendo un poco más en la cocina vegeta con su hijo trunks en la máquina de gravedad.

Milk y bulma estaban muy apuradas en la cocina, hace días que bulma propuso hiciera una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que estaban todos reunidos, y pasar un rato muy agradable en compañía de sus amigos.

¡Listo hemos terminado!, solo falta esperara a que el pastel de chocolate se termine de hornear-dijo milk muy feliz.

¿Y qué te piensas poner hoy milk?-pregunto bulma dándole un sorbo a su te.

¿Aun no lo sé?-contestó milk rascándose la cabeza.

Tengo algo para ti, ven vamos a mi habitación-dijo bulma señalando el lugar.

¡Taran es este lindo vestido!-le dijo bulma muy emocionada.

¿Bulma es para mí?-pregunto milk.

No te hubieras molestado, es muy bonito pero esta algo provocativo ¿no crees?-pregunto milk poniéndose el vestido encima de su ropa.

Milk el vestido es perfecto para ti, si goku te lo viera puesto te diría que te vez hermosa-dijo bulma dándole ánimos de que se lo pusiera esta tarde.

Milk sonrió de lado, goku nunca decía ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno me lo pondré, muchas gracias bulma-le dijo milk dándole un abrazo.

Si quieres bañarte el agua esta lista-le dijo bulma.

¿Pero vegeta no entra a tu habitación ahorita?-pregunto milk.

No él está muy ocupado entrenando con trunks, no te preocupes pero si quieres enciérrate bien, y cuando termines de bañarte me avisa para secarte el cabello y rizártelo para que te veas muy bonita milk.

¿Me vasa rizar el cabello?-pregunto milk.

Claro, hay que aprovechar que tiene un cabello hermoso, negro y largo-le dijo bulma

Mientras voy a ver cómo nos va quedando todo.

En unas montañas se encontraban 7 hombres descansando sobre el césped se veían algo cansados.

¿Hoye goten, y vas a ir con nosotros a la corporación capsula, a la fiesta que organizaron bulma y milk?-pregunto krilin.

No lo creo tengo cosas que hacer-contesto goku.

Deberías venir con nosotros va haber unos platillos muy ricos-dijo gohan.

No creo que sea buena idea, hay va a estar vegeta y no sé como reaccione cuando me vea, e escuchado que es muy arrogante y tiene un genio terrible-dijo goku.

Por vegeta ni te preocupes, hay quien lo domine, si empieza arruinas la fiesta es su esposa bulma. Le dijo krilin.

¿Entonces bienes con nosotros?-le pregunto yamcha.

Bueno está bien-contesto goku.

De hecho ya deberíamos de estar cambiándonos en una hora tenemos hay-dijo krilin mirando su reloj para ver la hora.

Cada uno se fue a sus hogares a alistarse, goku se fue junto con picoro al templo de kamisama.

Aprovechando que kamisama s encontraba solo le dijo en voz bajita, ¿puedes hacerme uno de esos trajes que me gusta mucho usar?, si esos de combate el anaranjado-le dijo goku.

Si eso es lo quieres te lo daré dijo kamisama.

Listo me siento mas cómodo así, y dime kamisama ¿ no me parezco al goku que era antes con esta ropa?-pegunto goku para no levantar sospechas.

Un poco, pero no te preocupes nadie lo notara-le dijo kamisama.

En tocador se encontraba una mujer mirándose de pies a cabeza se miraba su cabello ondulado que por cierto era bastante largo, su vestido era largo con un escote e el busto muy entalladito hasta las caderas y con un color deslumbrante como el oro se veía simplemente hermosa.

Milk nunca te había visto un vestido así ajustado a tu cuerpo, es mas nunc me había dado cuenta de que tienes mucha pompa e-le dijo bulma haciendo que milk se sonrojara

¡Bulma!-dijo milk.

Tu también te vez muy bien con tu vestido corto, a ti si hay algo que te sobra es busto-le dijo milk.


	4. Chapter 4

Supongo que con ese cuerpo, goku debió haber perdido el control varias noches verdad-dijo bulma de una manera muy juguetona haciendo que su amiga siguiera con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hay bulma tu nunca cambiaras-dijo milk resignada.

Será mejor nos vayamos a la cocina los muchachos no tarda en llegar-dijo milk.

Hola hola ¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunto el maestro roshi, quien acababa de llegar con krilin yamcha y ulon.

Hola muchachos siéntense por favor. Dijo bulma.

¿Gohan no viene con ustedes?-pregunto milk

No se fue a su casa ya no debe de tardar-dijo krilin.

¡Pero que preciosas están estas mujeres!-dijo el maestro roshi en voz baja a ulon.

Enseguida aparecieron gohan picoro tenshinjan y chaos.

¿Aun no ha llegado?-pregunto gohan.

¿Quién?-le pregunto milk.

Goten, lo estuvimos convenciendo de que viniera y hasta que por fin accedió pero parece que se arrepintió-le dijo gohan.

¿Invitaste a ese rebelde a una fiesta decente?-le pregunto milk molesta a su hijo.

Mamá goten no es un rebelde-le dijo gohan.

Bueno como sea, si se arrepintió mejor-dijo milk

¡La comida esta lista! pueden servirse todo lo que gusten-dijo bulma

Creo que ya no hay platos desechables bulma-dijo milk.

Perece ser que haya afuera del patio se quedo una bolsa-le dijo bulma.

Bueno yo ya termine de comer, come tu, en lo que yo voy por ellos-dijo milk

_Parece ser que es esa bolsa de ahí_-se dijo milk.

¡Hola!

Milk se giro para ver de quien esa femenina voz.

Se quedaron mirando un rato, goku no salía de su asombro no podía crees que aquella hermosa mujer fuera la milk de siempre, se veía tan bonita con aquel ajustado vestido, y esos labio tan provocativos color rojo.

_Se ve muy bien con ese traje, como el que solía usar mi goku, dio un suspiro._

Me alegra verte-dijo milk.

¿De verdad?-pregunto goku emocionado.

Si porque quiero advertirte que, espero no arruines la fiesta eso es típico de los rebeldes como tú, aquí venimos a pasar un rato alegre, no a arruinar fiestas-le dijo milk.

Ha era por eso-dijo goku.

¡Pásate!, goku iba caminando detrás de ella, y aprovecho para mirar su fina escultura trasera.

¡Puedes servirte lo que quieras!-le dijo milk

Gracias- dijo goku.

Goten hola que buenos que viniste pensamos que te avías arrepentido.

Goku saludo a todos pero hubo una intensa mirada, que lo obligo a voltear a donde se encontraba dicha mirada amenazante.

Era aquel astuto y audaz sayayin, el que es estas cosas irme permanecía en una rincón alejados de todos con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados.

Goku acerco a vegeta.

En voz baja le dijo-¿kakaroto qué haces aquí, o debo llamarte goten?-pegunto vegeta.

¿Como es que lo sabes vegeta?-pregunto goku asombrado.

A diferencia de los demás yo no soy tan estúpido, puedo sentir tu inmenso ki al fin has logrado otra transformación más de súper sayayin. Le dijo vegeta sin tanto rodeo.

Entonces te voy pedir el gran favor de que no le digas a nadie-le pidió goku.

No se conque fin lo haces, y no me interesa para nada tu vida-fue lo único que le contesto vegeta, dándole a entender que efectivamente no va a decir nada muy a su manera pero selo dijo.

La fiesta estaba muy agradable, todos ya habías terminado de comer los muchachos se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombre de la enorme sala, milk y bulma estaban de un lado a otro recogiendo los platos que estaban por ahí.

Bulma no dejaba de ver al pelinegro quien le llamo la atención no solo por guapo y musculoso si no porque a cada rato lo encontraba mirando a milk.

Hoye milk es muy apuesto goten ¿no crees?-preguntó bulma, acercándose a su amiga.

Es un rebelde-dijo milk.

Pero se te queda viendo mucho milk,¿ no m digas que no te has dado cuenta?, para mí que le gustas-dijo bulma.

Bulma no digas tonterías-le dijo milk muy seria.

Bueno olvidémoslo voy por una botella para bridar u todos juntos-dijo bulma

A milk la dejo un poco inquieta eso que le dijo bulma, que el tal goten se le quedaba viendo, por eso cuando ella lo volteo a ver efectivamente lo cacho mirándola.

_Que sujeto tan raro_, _pero se ve que mi hijo le caer muy bien ¿Por qué será?-_se preguntaba milk.

Todos estaban brindando hasta el mismo vegeta decidió tomarse un trago.

La fiesta se estaba poniendo muy alegre, todos sonreían unos jugaban barajas otros seguían comiendo y unos aun seguían bebiendo.

Creo que ya es suficiente bulma, me estoy mareando-dijo milk, tocándose la cabeza.

Solo otra y ya, yo también me siento mareada pero me gusta esta sensación, además no hacemos esto diario mucho menos cada mes es cada año ándale la ultima y ya-le propuso bulma.

Pero todos nos están viendo ahora goten va a pensar que la rebelde soy yo-dijo milk.

No no no no no que goten te este viendo a ti, no quiere decir que todos nos están mirando-dijo bulma quien se encontraba mas que mareada.

Bueno solo una y ya-dijo milk.

Pero hasta el fondo-dijo bulma.

Paso un ligero rato y esa última copa que propuso bulma se convirtió en una botella

Un hombre de cabellos negros en punta se acerco a bula y la tomo con brusquedad del brazo.

¿Qué te pasa vegeta?, me estas lastimando-dijo bulma intentando zafarse.

Será mejor que te vayas a dar un buen baño mujer y te encierres en el cuarto, parecen un par de mujeres vulgares-dijo vegeta enojado.

Creo que ya termino la fiesta el amargado de mi marido,-dijo bulma quien ya ni podía hablar bien.

Será mejor que nos marchemos-dijeron todos.

Gohan gohan hijo donde estas es hora de irnos-gritaba milk quien aun podía permanecer un poco mas de pie que bulma.

Parece ser que gohan ya se quedo dormido con trunks-dijo goten quien sujeto a milk con cuidado del brazo por que se estaba tambaleando.

Suéltame rebelde-dijo milk que al momento de zafarse cayó al piso.

Déjame que te lleve a tu casa, será mejor que dejes a gohan descansar hemos entrenado mucho lo mejor será que duerma bien-dijo goku

Está bien, afuera esta mi aerocoche-dijo milk

Que tu aerocoche, pero yo no que conducir-dijo goku muy preocupado.

Y mi esposo pensó que el y picoro eran los únicos adultos que no conducían, pero ya veo que tu también eres como ellos. Dijo milk.

Goku sonrió ante este comentario, que lo lleno de recuerdos.

Entonces te llevare volando-dijo goku.

Se fueron y llegaron a la montaña paoz.

Goku se le quedo viendo intensamente a los ojos a milk, ella por un momento perdió la razón y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Te pareces tanto a mi goku, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos y sobre todo esta ropa, milk se recargo en su pecho y lo llamo goku.

Goku le susurraba al oído, de pronto lo abrazo y sus ojo se volvieron cristalinos.

Milk no llores-le decía goku, le levanto su rostro con ternura, _si no o hago ahora creo que no habrá otra oportunidad_

La acero a su rostro y la beso tiernamente, parecía que milk había estado esperando tanto eso, porque lo beso con mucha pasión y se aferro completamente a él.

Goku sentía que su cuerpo quería ya otra cosa, y como se veía tan excitante con ese vestido, bajo sus manos hasta su trasero acariciándolos mientras le besaba el cuello.

Pero decidió parar ya que no se quería aprovechar del estado en el que se encontraba su esposa.

Tengo que irme milk-le dijo cerca del oído.

No te vayas por favor goku, quédate conmigo-decía suplicándole.

La cargo entre sus brazos y la metió a su habitación, la acomodo en su cama, y le dio un beso un intenso y largo.

_Debo irme milk no puedo estar un minuto más porque no se dé que sea capaz y yo no quiero aprovecharme de ti, mejor descansa mañana estaré temprano aquí porque te aseguro vas amanecer muy mal._

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba una mujer afuera de su casa tomando el sol, ya que tenia muchos escalofríos un dolor punzante de cabeza y un tremendo dolor de estomago acompañado de agruras parecía que estaba inmóvil.

¿Hola como te sientes?

Con mucho pesar levanto su vista para ver de quine se trataba.

No moleste rebelde, gohan no está ahorita-contestó desganada.

Si lo se ayer se quedo con bulma-contesto goku.

E oído que un café cargado te ayuda con tus intensos dolores que tienes ahorita-le dijo él.

¿Sabes cómo llegue a aquí?-pregunto milk sin dejar de agarrarse al cabeza.

¿De verdad no te acuerda de nada?-pregunto goku sintiéndose aliviado ya que ayer lo llamo muchas veces goku y por un momento pensó que milk lo habría descubierto.

No de nada ¿hice algo malo?-pregunto milk aturdida.

No nada, pero un rebelde te trajo hasta tu casa-contesto goku.

Lo siento mucho, ahora debes de pensar que la rebelde soy yo ¿verdad?-pregunto milk

Claro que no-dijo goku.

Milk quien permanecía moribunda, con la mirada perdida en el césped ni siquiera sintió que goku ya no estaba junto a ella.

De pronto sintió que alguien le ofreció una taza de café el aroma era exquisito, volteo a ver quien se la había preparado.

Muchas gracias no debiste de molestarte-dijo milk

No es ninguna molestia mientras tú estabas distraída pase a tu casa y te la prepare no te molesta ¿verdad?-pregunto goku.

Claro que no-dijo ella mientras se tomaba su taza de café.

Pasaron cerca de 3 hora platicando, a milk parecía que le empezaba a gradar ese tipo.

Entonces bienes de una galaxia-dijo milk pero algo llamo mucho su atención le tomo la mano a su ahoya amigo.

Eres casado ¿verdad?-pregunto ella intrigada ya que el anillo que el sujeto traía era idéntico al que le dio a goku en su boda.

_Soy u tonto como nunca me di cuenta que se me olvido quitarme el anillo-_pensó goku.

Así soy casado-contesto el nervioso.

Es que este anillo es tan parecido al de goku, bueno solo que el tuyo está un poco rasgado, me imagino que por tanto entrenamiento no te lo has de quitar-dijo milk.

Si nunca me lo quito contestó el.

¿Y tu esposa donde está?

Esta en un planeta lejos de aquí goku-contesto cortante ya que no quería que milk le fuera hacer preguntas de su supuesta ¨esposa¨¨.

pensé que eras soltero-dijo milk.

La verdad no me gusta mucho hablar d mi familia-dijo goku ya que no le iba a gustar decirle mentiras si finalmente ella y gohan eran su familia que otra cosa podía platicarle.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto goku.

Si creo que ya gracias.

Bueno entonces me voy tengo que ir a entrenar.

¿No quieres quedarte a espera a gohan? ya no debe de tardar-preguntó milk.

Mientras te invitare una rebanada de pastel era el favorito de goku.

Claro-dijo muy feliz.

Se pasaron a la sala

Tienes muchas fotografiáis de tu esposo.

Si. Contesto ella.

¿Lo amas?-pregunto el mirándola a los ojos.

A ella agacho la mirada e hizo una pausa…si si lo amo siempre lo he amado.

Eres una gran mujer cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tenerte como esposa-dijo él con una mirada tierna.

Ella siguió con la mirada abajo….. cualquiera menos goku-contesto ella.

Porque lo dices-

Es que cuando éramos jóvenes yo lo obligue a casarse conmigo le hice que cumpliera una promesa, y creo que ese ha sido mi más grande erros, el no era un hombre de esos que nació para el matrimonio, el adora pelear con sujetos fuertes entrenar largas horas al día.

Ella se volteo dándole la espalda se notaba que quería llorar, el la miro desde atrás escuchándola con atención.

¿No has sido feliz con él?-preguntó goku.

Yo si yo he sido inmensamente feliz de tenerlo porque sabía que mientras el estuviera amia do anda malo nos iba a pasar a gohan y a mí, me gustaba verlo dormir se veía tan lindo, o cuando se quitaba la camisa admiraba su tan bien trabajado cuerpo, nunca se lo dije porque no quería que sintiera pena de mis halagos, pero goku siempre será único en mi vida.

No digas eso milk hay hombres que no dicen lo que sienten pero lo expresan-dijo goku.

El no era así nunca fue cariñoso conmigo, solo era amable. Dijo ella.

Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, haya donde esta debe de estar bien no hay quien le grite todo el tiempo, quien se enoje con el por llevarse a gohan a entrenar, pero aun así, yo lo amo con todo el corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku al escuchar todo lo que su esposa le decía se sentía muy triste _No puedo creer todo lo que me está diciendo milk cree que yo nunca la ame y eso es mi culpa por que yo nunca se lo dije._

Milk debo irme-le dijo goku serio.

¿No vas a esperara a gohan?-pregunto milk., limpiándose la lagrimas.

No mejor mañana vendré a buscarlo-contesto goku.

Lo siento te estoy aburriendo con mis cosas ¿verdad?-pregunto milk.

No por supuesto que no, solo que tengo que hacer algo urgente….. tu nunca me aburrirás, recuérdalo milk-le dijo goku con ternura.

Mañana temprano, lo avisare a gohan que va a venir-dijo milk.

Goku salió a toda velocidad de su casa se fue a un lugar deshabitado y lanzaba bolas de energía con toda su fuerza parecía como si se quisiera desquitar con alguien.

No puedo creer que este haciendo sufrir a mi mujer, ella cree que nunca la ame que nunca me importo y todo es mi culpa que ella piense así es mi maldita culpa, todo el tiempo solo me importo entrenar para convertirme cada día en una persona fuerte y nunca ni siquiera le pregunte ¿cómo te sientes, como estas, que piensas? Solo yo siempre era yo en lo único que pensaba superar a todos. Pero no soy más que un miserable que no merece tu amor te he hecho llorar infinidad de veces.

Goku comenzó a sentirse tan impotente que no pudo contener las lagrimas, hizo una enorme bola de energía, pero no se dio cuenta y se estampo contra él su propio poder lo lastimo.

Estaba tirado con muchos golpes en todo el cuerpo, con unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre su rostro y su ropa desgarrada.

Milk perdónenme te amo a ti y a gohan, se levanto como pudo y se fue al templo de kamisama.

¿Goku pero que te paso?-pregunto kamisama.

Nada solo quiero descansar un poco-contesto débilmente.

Al menos tomate una semilla del ermitaño.

Así estoy bien a veces sentir el dolor no es tan malo como creen-contesto goku dejando intrigado a kamisama por tal respuesta.

Merezco esto y más milk, esto no es nada comparado con lo que te e lastimado yo-decía goku cayendo con mucha pesadez en el suelo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado desde que se murió.

De seguro lo aburrí con mis problemas con goku-se decía milk sin dejar de ver la ventana por donde por había salido el sayayin.

Hola mamá ya llegue-dijo goku.

Ha si, gohan estuvo aquí goten hace un memento, pero se marcho, dijo qué mañana temprano vendría a buscarte-le dijo milk.

Bueno entonces me voy a poner a estudiar-le dijo gohan a su mamá.

¿Gohan tendrás una de esas semillas que acostumbran a comer después de sus entrenamientos?-pregunto milk.

¿Una semilla del ermitaño?-le pregunto gohan.

¿Si de esas?

Creo que ya no mamá me las he estado tomando después de los entrenamientos y se me acabaron, ¿quieres que vayamos el templo de kamisama por unas?-pregunto gohan.

Si porque me siento muy cansada, y aun me duele mucho la cabeza-dijo milk sentándose con pesadez sobre el sillón.

Entonces vámonos mamá-dijo gohan feliz.

Arrojo una capsula al suelo y apareció una pequeña nave para 2 personas.

Hola kamisama-dijo gohan.

Hola gohan ¿qué hacen aquí? es raro ver a tu mamá por este lugar-pregunto kamisama.

Solo venimos por una de esas semillas y a saludarlo-contesto milk.

¿Y goten está aquí?-pregunto gohan.

Si el está descansando en su habitación-contesto kamisama.

¿Goten vive aquí con usted?-preguntó milk sorprendida.

Si aquí va estar temporalmente en lo que llega ese sujeto a la tierra-contesto kamisama.

Bueno enseguida el traigo unas semillas del ermitaño-dijo kamisama adentrándose al templo.

Que bonitas flores hay aquí-dijo milk agachándose para olerlas.

Mamá voy a saludara a Mr. Popo-dijo gohan aprovechando que milk estaba entretenida con las flores que adornan el patio del templo.

Goku quien se acababa de dar un baño, traía una toalla colgada de su cuello no traía camisa, solo sus pantalones y eso si muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo y rostro que aun sangraban unas cuantas.

Iba saliendo justo al patio pero se paso en seco al ver a cierta chica pelinegra agachada en el jardín. Pero en ese justo momento milk se giro y pasa su sorpresa quedo enfrente del sayayin a unos cuantos metros de el.

¿Goten que te paso?-se arco apresurada milk, hacia el

Ha nada solo estaba entrenando-contesto muy serio.

Pero, aun está sangrando deberías de curarte esas heridas-le dijo milk muy preocupada.

Al rato se me pasara-fue todo lo que dijo, se dio la vuelta y se marcho enseguida a su habitación.

Milk, se molesto un poco pero fue tras el.

Hoye no me dejes hablando sola-dijo ella con cara molesta.

Goku se sentó en su cama secándose el cabello mientras milk solo lo miraba algo enojada.

¿Que quieres milk?-le preguntó goku sin mirarla.

Hoye no sé si conozcas las famosas semillas del ermitaño-dijo milk cruzada de brazos.

Si, si las conozco y ¿que con eso?-preguntó goku

Pues si sabe para qué son deberías de tomar una de esas, y en cuestión de segundos la mayoría de las heridas sanaran, las más profundas con unas ligera untada de pomada cicatrizaran pronto, eso es lo que hacia goku-dijo milk mirando cómo se secaba su cabello.

Pero goku estaba tan molesto que se paro y con rapidez llego hasta donde estaba ella la tomo de los hombros.

¿Podrías dejar de mencionarme todo el tiempo a goku?-le pregunto en un tono muy molesto.

Milk se sorprendió por tal actitud, entonces eso es lo que te molesto, cuando estabas en la casa, por eso saliste muy apresurado de ahí ¿verdad?

Goku la soltó y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

Discúlpame es que tú hablas todo el tiempo tan bien del que no creo que te merezca-dijo goku.

Pues ese es problema mío y de el-dijo milk molesta.

Goku la tomo por la cintura antes de que se marchara, y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Eres alguien muy valiosa-le dijo acercándose a sus labios hasta rosarlos con los suyos.

Milk se separo de él y de paso le soltó una bofetada, claro a él no le dolió en lo mas mínimo pero se llevo su mano a su mejilla fingiendo dolor.

No vuelvas hacer eso-le dijo milk enojada.

Goku solo la observo cómo se iba de la habitación y sonrió de lado.

_No eres capaz de ser me infiel ni conmigo mismo milk._

Gohan vámonos hijo-dijo milk

Si mamá pero antes quiero pasar a ver a goten-dijo gohan

No ya vámonos, el quedo de mañana ir a buscarte-dijo milk con seriedad

Bueno entonces mañana-contesto gohan desanimado.

Bulma llego a casa de milk

¿Hola milk como estas?-preguntó bulma.

Bien pásate te invito un té-le dijo milk muy cordialmente.

Cuéntame todo-dijo bulma dejando a milk con cara de dura.

Todo a ¿qué te refieres?-pregunto milk.

Sé que ayer te vino a dejar goten tú estabas muy tomada ¿recuerdas? ¿qué paso entre ustedes?

Nada….. ¿qué iba a pasar? sabes que estoy casada-contesto milk

Pero llevas 5 años sin tu goku, y él es sumamente atractivo, se te queda mirando todo el tiempo, me da la impresión de que le gustas milk-dijo bulma haciendo que su amiga se pusiera colorada.

Si es muy guapo pero nunca le fallaría a mi goku-contesto milk.

Yo no me refiero a fallarle, lo que quiero decir es que dejes que él se acerque que a ti como un amigo-le dijo bulma.

Yo nunca seria amiga de un rebelde como él, y mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cuéntame cómo va todo con ese sujeto que viene a la tierra?-pregunto milk.

Aun no se sabe nada, vegeta dice que ya está muy cerca de aquí, pero aun no hay una fecha exacta puede ser dentro de 3 meses, unas semanas, hasta unos cuantos días mas-contesto bulma con pesadez.

Milk y bulma llevaba ya mucho rato platicando en aquella modesta casa.

Bueno amiga me tengo que ir ¿qué piensas hacer mañana?-pregunto bulma.

Nada, tal vez mañana vaya hacer unas compras a ¿quieres acompañarme?-preguntó milk.

Qué pena mañana no puedo milk, mi papa me pidió que le ayudara en el laboratorio está muy saturado de trabajo pero si no te molesta vamos pasado mañana ¿qué dices?-preguntó bulma.

Será mejor al otra semana, mañana iré con gohan así aprovecho a que va el y lo invito a comer un helado, y tu y yo nos vamos la otra semana-dijo milk feliz.

Me parece perfecto entonces la próxima semana nos vemos.

Ya era muy temprano, y goten se encontraba parado justamente enfrente de la casa que un día compartió con su familia.

¿Hola gohan listo para tu entrenamiento de hoy?-preguntó goten.

¡Si ya estoy listo!

¿Gohan con quien estas?-pregunto milk que sostenía una taza de café.

Ha es goten-se contesto con desanimo.

Hola milk-le dijo goku.

Hola-contesto no dándole mucha importancia.

Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme goten y enseguida nos vamos-dijo gohan.

Milk, iba meterse a su casa, pero goten la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

Milk discúlpame por lo que paso ayer en el templo, no fue mi intención hablarte así.

No te preocupes goten todo está bien-le dijo ella con seriedad.

¿Milk qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes?-preguntó goku verdaderamente arrepentido.

No te preocupes goten, no hay nada que perdonarte, pero no entiendo porque te molesta que hable tanto de goku-dijo ella con su mismo tono de seriedad.

Porque milk tu…..se acerco un poco más a su rostro quería decirle lo que siente pero no estaba seguro de su reacción de ella.

¿Por qué yo que goten?-pregunto milk con cierta impaciencia.

Nada milk olvídalo ya viene gohan-contesto el dándole la espalda a milk.

Milk solo se le quedo viendo.

Adiós mamá nos vemos hasta en la noche-dijo gohan.

Si cuídate mucho gohan-le dijo milk con ternura.

Se alejaron un poco pero milk no dejaba de observar a goten, el volteo para mirarla antes de partir a su entrenamiento.

¿Qué iba a decirme?-se preguntaba milk.

Hoy vamos a tener un entrenamiento muy duro gohan has elevado mucho tu ki tienes un poder sorprendente.

¿Tú crees que ya esté cerca de convertirme como mi papá en un súper sayayin?-pregunto gohan

Claro que si gohan, solo tienes que expulsar tus poderes con mucha concentración, y practicarlos-le contesto goten.

Bueno hemos llegado empecemos.

Duraron muchas horas con un entrenamiento muy intenso, los dos se encontraban muy agitados pero no paraban.

Gohan enfádate por favor. Hazlo solo así te convertirás en un súper sayayin.

Gohan hacía caso de lo que goten le decía se veía que le costaba mucho trabajo estaba empapado de sudor, de pronto su cabello empezó a teñirse de un color dorado sus ojos cambiaron de negros a verdes sentía un intenso poder.

¿Qué pasa goten?-preguntaba gohan con preocupación.

Goten quien permanecía muy sorprendido, muy bien gohan sigue así vas muy bien.

Gohan cayo al suelo muy cansado, su respiración estaba sumamente agitada, goku lo tomo entre sus brazos quien al momento cayo inconsciente.

_¡Finalmente lo lograste hijo, te felicito estoy muy orgulloso de ti! _Dijo goku con su hijo en brazos, te llevara el templo debes descansar, yo le avisare a tu mamá que estará en el templo.

Goku se encontraba tocando la puerta de su casa.

Ya voy gohan, contesto milk.

A no soy gohan-dijo goku.

¿Dónde está gohan le paso algo malo?-preguntaba milk angustiada.

No él está muy bien, solo que por fin logro convertirse en súper sayayin, y esta my débil ahorita lo mejor será que se quede en el templo para que descanse unos días y pueda perfeccionar su nuevo logro-dijo goten con emoción.

De verdad logro convertirse en súper sayayin, no lo pudo creer debe de estar muy feliz, no sabes cuanto a soñado con este día-dijo milk también muy emocionada.

Si me lo imagino el estaba muy feliz, solo que en este momento debe de estar muy dormido-dijo goten.

Muchas gracias goten si no hubiera sido por ti el aun no lo hubiera logrado-dijo milk mirándolo a los ojos.

No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo el dándole la espalda para marcharse.

¿Ya te vas tan pronto?-pregunto milk.

S tengo que descansar-le dijo él.

¿Quieres acompañarme con una taza de café?-pregunto milk.

No creo que sea buena idea-contesto goku

¿Por qué no, que te pasa goten? ¿Por qué estas tan serio conmigo?, además creo que tú me ibas a decir algo antes de que te marchara hoy en la mañana-dijo milk acercándose más a él.

No era nada-dijo goten quien aun seguía dándole la espalda a milk.

¡Eres un cobarde! no me piensa decir nada, entonces ya no quiero volver haberte goten-dijo milk quien estaba realmente furiosa.

Goku se acerco a ella velozmente, la tomo de la cintura pegándola demasiado a su cuerpo, solo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6

Suéltame goten-decía milk.

Soy u cobarde por no decirte que me gustas, que me encantan tus labios, que me gusta estar cerca de ti, respirar tu aroma tu cabello, eso es lo que me pasa milk cada que estoy cerca de ti-le dijo goten sin importarle lo que ella pensara.

¡Goten!-dijo milk.

¿Entonces es por eso que te molesta que hable tato de goku?-preguntó milk, quien aun seguía atada en los brazos de goku.

Tal vez te resulte sorprendente, pero me gusta cuando hablas de él, como te expresas, solo que ese día me moleste tanto porque me sorprende cuanto lo quieres y el no ha sido como tu has querido-dijo goten.

Milk solo se le quedo mirando deseaba tanto esos labios, el sin pensarlo se acerco a sus labios y los aprisiono con los suyos, milk correspondió a ellos lo abrazo y fue tan apasionado ese beso, que después fue como si milk hubiera estado soñando abrió los ojos, y se separo de él no sin antes dale una fuerte bofetada.

¡Milk!-dijo goten.

No lo vuelvas hacer-le dijo milk molesta.

_Eres tan fiel milk, que ni siquiera puedes engañarme conmigo mismo, te amo-_pesaba goku sin dejar de mirarla.

Te vez bonita cuando te enojas-le dijo él.

Milk se metió a su casa molesta dejando a goten afuera.

Como se atreve a besarme es un tonto, perdóname goku perdóname por favor-decía milk en voz bajita.

ya había pasado una semana y milk no había vuelto a ver a goku desde aquel día que la beso.

Hola milk ¿cómo has estado que crees que traje?-pregunto bula quien acababa de llegar a la montaña paoz.

¿Hola que trajiste?

Taran un botella de las mejores sabes salió muy cara, es para celebrar ¿acaso ni piensas hacer nada?-pregunto bulma sin dejar de ver la cara de con función de milk.

¿Que día es hoy?-pregunto milk.

Hay milk… sí que eres despistada, pues es tu cumpleaños.

No me acordaba tienes razón, pero gohan no está, el se acaba ir krilin hace un momento, quiere mostrarle su transformación de súper sayayin a picoro y a los demás-dijo milk.

Así está mucho mejor, vamos a brindar por tu cumpleaños numero 33-dijo bulma feliz al momento de destapar la botella.

Mejor ni menciones mi edad, ya estoy vieja y para cuando goku llegue estaré peor-dijo milk con resignación.

Toma todo un trago-dijo bulma.

¡Salud¡ dijeron al mismo tiempo

Así pasaron un largo rato milk estaba muy mareada, bulma estaba igual, estaban muy risueñas las dos.

Creo que tocan la puerta, ¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó bulma quien no se podía ni parar.

Si espero a goku lo e espero por casi 6 años-dijo milk con ironía.

Ante este comentario las 2 soltaron la carcajada estaba claro que ya las dos no coordinaban ni boca ni cuerpo solo el vaso de vino que sostenía su mano.

Iré haber quien es-dijo bulma

Hola goten pásate por favor-dijo bulma antes de caer al suelo, pero el la pudo sujetar.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto goten.

Si solo estoy mareada -contesto bulma

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunto goten.

Milk se asomo desde donde se encontraba sentada, ¿goten qué haces aquí?-pregunto con seriedad dándole un gran trago a su vaso.

Sé que hoy es tu cumpleaños solo vine a darte un abrazo-dijo goten quien aun sostenía a bulma.

¿Solo un abrazo?- pregunto bulma

Eeee…si-contesto goten nervioso

Mejor ya me voy yo para que puedas darle todo lo que quieras…. a solas-dijo bulma con doble sentido su comentario.

Milk solo voy llevar a tu amiga a su casa,¿ puedo venir enseguida a darte tu abrazo?-pregunto muy tímido goku.

Solo si me traes otra botella, porque esta ya se acabo-dijo milk.

Pero mírate como estas, muy mal milk mañana vas amanecer muy mal, ya ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie-dijo goku.

¿Me las vas atraer sí o no rebelde?-pregunto milk alzando la voz

Goku se espanto por su tono de voz.

Ha vegeta aquí te dejo a bulma está muy tomada-dijo goku.

Otra vez tu bulma no entiendo ese comportamiento tan vulgar tuyo-resoplo vegeta.

Antes de que te vayas goten toma esa botella que está en la cocina es para milk.

Goten le agradeció la tomo y se fue justo a la montaña poas.

Hola milk ya llegue-dijo goku.

¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto milk

Iba a levantarse peo cayó al piso, goku no pudo llegar a tiempo a levantarla se, acerco a ella.

¿Estás bien milk?-pregunto goku.

Si gracias, puedes llevarme a mi habitación, creo que lo mejor será ya dormirme estoy muy mareada-dijo milk.

Goku la cargo en sus brazos, y la subió hasta su habitación.

Distendió la cama mientras que milk se quitaba su ropa para ponerse su pijama, goku se volteo para avisarle que su cama ya estaba lista pero se paralizo la ver a milk casi desnuda.

_Milk, no haga eso delante de mis ojos, eres tan irresistible, no sabes cómo te deseo, pero no me provecharía de tu situación, será mejor que me marche cuanto antes, me enloquece verte así._

Milk volvió a caer al suelo, goku la sujeto de la cintura.

Me siento muy merada goku. Dijo milk acariciándole el cabello.

_¿Me llamo goku?-_se preguntaba goku.

La intento poner de pie, la cargo entre sus brazos la iba a depositar en la cama pero ella lo detuvo.

Dime lo que me dijiste el otro día cuando nos besamos, ¿lo recuerdas?-preguntó milk.

Será mejor que ya me marche-dijo goten.

No aun no espera, dijo ella,… me gusta estar contigo. Dijo milk quien al parecer se encontraba muy romántica.

Milk eres una mujer muy hermosa, me gustas me…

Milk lo interrumpió son un beso muy apasionado que el sayayin no sabias si responder o mejor marcharse.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó goku.

Por que cuando estoy contigo ciento que estoy con goku, milk se acomodo en su cama recargo su cara en sus rodillas, por alguna extraña razón, desde que llegaste me siento protegida como cuando él vivía con nosotros.

Me gusta que te sientas así, protegida-dijo el acariciándole su cabello.

Eres muy bueno goten pero no puedo fallarle a goku yo lo amo con todo mi corazón-dijo milk.

_Yo también te amo milk_-pensó goku.

Tráeme la otra botella, solo un trago más y ya por favor te lo suplico-decía milk.

Está bien y ¿me prometes que después te dormirás?-dijo goten.

Si te lo prometo pero tú te tomaras una conmigo-dijo milk.

Los 2 se encontraban divirtiéndose de las pláticas de cada uno. Goten solo llevaba un vaso y se sentía algo aturdido milk quien casi se acaba la botella de plano ya había perdido el control, a cara rato llamaba a goten goku.

¿Goku quédate a dormir conmigo si?-preguntó milk haciéndose a un lado para que él se metiera a la cama.

No puedo milk-dijo goku.

Quiero que te quedes para siempre junto mi goku.

_Un día vamos a estar completamente untos y nadie nos va a separar nunca más milk._

¿Hoye goku tú crees que aun estoy deseable?-pregunto milk.

El sonrió ante esto la miro de pies a cabeza, deleitando su pupila ya que la pijama de milk era muy corta de las piernas y tenía un escote provocador en el busto.

Claro que si milk eres muy deseable estas hermosa, te deseo con todo mi corazón-dijo goku acercándose mas a ella.

Entonces….hazme el amor goku.

Goku se sorprendió tanto desvió su mirada, _milk no puedo contenerme más tal vez este sea el momento de hacerte el amor como nunca te lo he hecho decirte cuanto te deseo han sido casi 6 años sin ti sin tu cuerpo y hoy tu estas aquí casi desnuda hablándome de amor provocando todos mis instintos._

Goku se acerco a sus labios la beso con ternura, y con unas cálidas caricias la fue despojando de toda su ropa, ella metió la mano debajo de su playera, el la levanto para que ella quedara arriba de el mientras la acariciaba toda, deslizo sus manos por sus glúteos los tomo con fuerza y los presiono haciendo que ella rosara con su miembro.

Milk te amo tanto eres la mejor mujer, la más tierna, y cariñosa la mas deseable para mi-decía goku con su respiración un tanto entrecortada.

Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón goku, quiero que me hagas tuya- se decían en un susurro.

Goku se puso encima de ella, le beso el cuello con ternura ella con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda emitiendo gemidos de placer que provocaban que el sayayin se excitara mucho mas.

Quítate la ropa goku-le pidió milk quien apenas podía hablar.

Goku hizo caso ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos, goku le abrió las pierna e introdujo su miembro dentro de milk, ella gemía de placer haciendo que goku perdiera la razón.

Milk ya no puedo mas ya voy a ve…..no pudo decirlo ya que la lo había hecho.

Goku te amo-dijo ella quien apenas podía hablar.

Yo también te amo-dijo él.

La recargo en su pecho y ambos se quedaron dormidos

La mañana llego milk se despertó, pero que hice, estoy completamente desnuda, que paso ayer solo recuerdo que estaba aquí goten, no puede ser…comenzó a llorar ¿a dónde se habrá ido?-se preguntó milk.

Goku se encontraba en el templo con kamisama.

¿Qué pasa goku? te vez muy molesto, por cierto ¿donde estuviste toda la noche?-pregunto kamisama quien no dejaba de ver al sayayin que apretaba el puño con fuerza.

Con una mirada fría llena de preocupación contesto-, la seguro pregunta ahora no importa la primera es la más alarmante.

¿Por qué?-preguntó kamisama.

Ese maldito sayayin ya está aquí acabo de sentir su ki entrar a la tierra en cuestión de 1 día ya estará pisando este suelo. Dijo goku con muchas molestia.

¡Entonces mañana empieza todo!-dijo kamisama

Mañana al anochecer que es exactamente cuándo va a llegar aquí ese sujeto, me voy a ir con el a un lugar muy lejano a pelear no quiero que nadie más vaya solo seremos el vegeta y yo, los demás para su seguridad deben de quedarse aquí contigo en el templo.-dijo goku.

Está bien goku, pero ¿que harás ahorita?-preguntó kamisama.

Tengo que despedirme, una vez terminada la batalla los supremos me llamaran y tendré que volver a la galaxia donde haya aun estoy muerto-dijo goku.

Goku fue a visitar a todos solo para verlos por última vez ya que dentro de casi 4 años está planeado que el reviva con las esferas del dragón.

Por fin llego al lugar mas anhelado.

Ella se encontraba en el patio de su casa sentada en el pasto pensando lo que paso ayer.

_¿Cómo pude haber hecho el amor con otro hombre, que me paso, por un momento pensé que era mi goku, pero fue goten me estaré enamorando de él?-_se decía milk quien no se había dado cuenta de que goku estaba detrás de ella.

Hola milk llevo rato hablándote-le dijo él un poco nervioso por lo que paso ayer.

Hola goten perdón-dijo ella sin mirarlo al rostro por vergüenza.

Ahora la rebele soy yo verdad soy una…..

Goku se sentó junto a ella y no dejo que terminara lo que iba a decir.

Fui yo el que se aprovecho de ti milk, lo siento tanto, no pude resistir el verte así tan hermosa completamente-dijo el

Milk solo contéstame esto ¿te gusto la manera en la que hicimos el amor?-preguntó goku de una manera tan sincera y noble.

Milk pensó su respuesta se sonrojo un poco…..si si me gusto mucho, bajo la mirada, se paró enseguida y le dio la espalda a goku.

Milk que no te de pena eso siempre lo voy a guardar en mi corazón será por siempre nuestro secreto-le dijo goku abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella se dejo abrazar, pero no sé si pueda mirara a goku a la cara sabiendo que un día le falle además tu también tiene s familia-dijo milk.

Por eso te digo que esto es un secreto-dijo goku.

Intentare guardarlo en mi corazón, a propósito hice un pastel delicioso ¿quiere probarlo?-pregunto milk.

Los dos estaban afuera de la casa sentados en el pasto comiéndose el pastel riendo como dos locos.

Jajajajajaja deberías de verte en un espejo goten, comes como un bebe-dijo milk divertida.

¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó goku.

Tienes toda la cara llena de crema de pastel vaya que te gusta el pastel de chocolate-dijo milk limpiándolo con ternura.

Ya habían pasado un gran parte de la mañana juntos, goku se levanto y le dio la espalda a milk.

Milk ha sido todo un placer conocerte, convivir todos estos días contigo ha sido lo más hermoso aparte de ver convertido a gohan en súper sayayin, eres admirable nunc dejes de ser así-dijo goku quien aun estaba de espaldas.

Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo goten ¿qué pasa?-pregunto milk volteándose justo enfrente del.

Este es el ultimo día que te voy a ver-dijo goku convencido de que esa era la última vez que ella lo veía de esa manera ya que dentro de 4 años volverá a estar con ella pero el goku de siempre, físicamente.

Te vas tan pronto, ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto goten? ¿Por qué ahora que empiezo a superar la muerte de goku?-preguntaba milk muy triste.

Yo solo vine a derrotar a ese sujeto y el ya llego mañana en la noche empezara el combate, por eso debes de refugiarte con gohan en el templo ahí estarán todos los demás-contesto goku.

¿Nunca más te voy a volver a ver?-preguntó milk quien no pudo contener las lagrimas.


	7. Chapter 7

No sé muy bien que pasa o como se suben todos mis capítulos verán; cuando yo estoy en una conversación, para ya pasar a otra pongo esto_ una línea o muchas xx juntas para no revolverme pero cuando ya lo subí a fanfiction no se sube como yo lo hice no se a que se deba esto pero me gustaría saber si aun así se entienden mis historias. Por favor háganmelo saber. O alguien me puede ayudar.

Milk no llores por favor dentro de 4 años goku llegara y a mí me abras olvidado-dijo goku limpiando con ternura las lagrimas de milk.

Ella se recargo en su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

Puedo despedirme de ti antes d que te marches para siempre-le suplico ella.

Hare lo posible por volverte a ver mañana terminando el combate-le dijo él.

Me tengo que marchar, de una vez de llevare al templo de kamisama yo estaré esperando a ese sujeto antes que todos-dijo goten.

Llegaron al templo goku se despidió de todos y se fue a esperar a ese sayayin junto con vegeta.

Aterrizo una pequeña nave espacial de donde descendió un hombre alto de cabello dorado musculatura pronunciada y fuerza impresionante.

¿Hola vegeta listo para morir?-preguntó broly.

¿Eres un maldito a que viniste a la tierra?-preguntó vegeta

Solo a derrotar al último sayayin puro y su familia, goku afortunadamente se me adelanto el ya está muerto desde hace 6 años ¿no es así?-preguntó broly.

Vegeta volteo a ver a goten quien estaba cerca de él con cara de confusión ya que vegeta pensaba que broly sabia que goten y goku eran la misma persona.

Yo también peleare contigo maldito-dijo goku con mucha rabia.

Y tu quién demonios eres?-pregunto broly.

Eso no importa ahora solo te derrotaremos eso el lo importante ahora-dijo goten.

_Con que kakaroto fingió ser goten solo para proteger no solo a su familia si no también a sus amigos-_se decía vegeta

Una vez que los haya eliminado tu familia vegeta serán los siguientes en morir, pero antes contéstame ¿el inútil de kakaroto o goku, como sea tiene familia?-pregunto broly.

No, no tiene ese insecto murió, sin dejar nada en la tierra-contesto vegeta mintiéndole a broly.

¡La batalla empezó!

¡La batalla a empezado!-dijo kamisama

¿Gohan puedes sentir el ki de goten?-preguntó milk intrigada.

Gohan estaba muy serio, si mamá tiene un poder sorprendente es asombroso-decía gohan

Por favor gohan si sientes que algo le pasa a goten dímelo-le dijo milk sin importante que le estaba pidiendo que se informara sobre como estaba otro hombre que "no era su papá".

Bulma estaba muy deprimida ya que todo el tiempo le pidió a vegeta que no peleara pero él nunca le hizo caso.

Cálmate bulma por favor ya verás que lo van a derrotar-dijo krilin.

Esos 3 son unos verdaderos monstruos, tienen un poder infernal-dijo picoro

Las horas iban pasando milk estaba muy nerviosa dando vueltas de un lado a otro bulma seguía llorando por vegeta, picoro yamcha krilin gohan y todos los demás se encontraban muy concentrados sintiendo como iba la pelea, todos tenían unas caras de angustia.

_Ya llevamos mucho rato intentando hacerle un rasguño pero nada, ese monstruos es muy fuerte_-se decía goku

Vegeta estaba muy herido ya había perdiendo mucha sangre pero aun no se daba por vencido, seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

Será mejor que te rindas vegeta date cuenta no estás a nuestro nivel-decía broly

Nunca me rendiré primero muerto antes que actuar como un cobarde-decía un orgulloso a agitado vegeta.

Vegeta mejor ríndete estas muy herido, si sigues así morirás y créeme es muy desagradable estar solo en una galaxia sin tu familia-decía goku.

Cállate inútil tu no me dices que hacer-decía vegeta quien estaba escupiendo sangre.

Entonces no me dejas otro remedio vegeta-le dijo goku dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca para que perdiera el conocimiento.

_Es mejor así vegeta ahora cuidare que broly no se te acerque._

En cuanto acabe contigo matare por completo a vegeta-dijo broly.

Goku estaba cara a cara con broly, los poderes de ambos eran asombrosos ,goku se concentro para expulsar todo su poder, broly hizo lo mismo ahora los dos estaban al mismo nivel.

Broly le lanzaba bolas enormes de energía, goku algunas las esquivaba y otras lamentablemente se estrellaban en su cuerpo dejándolo muy herido. La pelea ya se había alargado mucho, llevaban horas y horas peleando pero goku ya se encontraba muy débil.

¡No puede ser!-exclamo gohan

¿Qué pasa?-goten está muy débil.

¿Ahora qué vamos hacer? ¡Estamos perdidos¡-dijo krilin muy preocupado.

Si goten pierde esta batalla no tenemos otra opción más que ir a pelar nosotros-dijo picoro.

De cualquier forma si goten pierde todos vamos a morir-dijo yamcha.

_la batalla seguía, el cielo se había teñido ya hace unas hora de un negro intenso goku se encontraba tendido en el suelo, no podía moverse su cuerpo estaba destrozado.

Maldición no puedo perder, si yo muero hoy jamás podre volver a ver a milk ni a gohan, tendré que hacer una jenquidama enorme, tengo que asegurarme de que el muera.

Tardo cerca de 2 horas en hacer esa enorme bola de energía, pero por fin lo logro se la lanzo como pudo y finalmente ese sujeto se desintegro por completo.

Todo acabo.

Finalmente lo logro ya no hay mas amenazas por ahora-dijo kamisama.

¿Y goten está bien?-preguntó milk.

Esta muy herido y esta inconsciente-dijo kamisama.

Entonces hay que ir a buscarlo-dijo muy preocupada milk.

No milk goten ya se va dentro de unos minutos vendrá alguien a buscarlo y se marchara.

Pero…..milk comenzó a llorar- _el me prometió que me dejaría verlo antes de partir._

¿Y vegeta?-preguntó bulma

El está bien no te preocupes bulma

¿Cómo es que goten también sabe hacer la jenquidama como mi papá?-`pregunto gohan con sorpresa.

El también es muy fuerte-fue su única respuesta de kamisama.

Todos se encontraban aun en el templo listo para partir cada quien a sus hogares.

Ya nunca más lo volveremos a ver-dijo gohan.

Vámonos a la casa gohan-dijo milk muy triste.

Mamá déjame quedarme con el Sr picoro mañana temprano, estaré en la casa ¿sí?-preguntó gohan.

Está bien-contesto milk.

Milk llego muy desanimada a su casa, tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo sus pasos eran muy lentos y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

Pero alguien la toco del hombro.

¿Qué pasa princesa por que estas llorando?-le preguntó goten.

Ha….goten, no lo puedo crees, pensé que ya no te volvería a ver

Te di mi palabra-dijo el

Solo vine por esto, y quiero sea el más largo…se acerco a sus labios y los beso con mucha ternura y pasión.

Ahora si ya me tengo que ir, adiós milk nunca te voy a olvidar princesa cuida mucho de gohan.

Goten adiós cuídate mucho, ¿hay alguna manera de que algún día me comunique contigo?-preguntó milk

No lo sé, pero si la hay da por seguro que me comunicare contigo-dijo goten alzando su mano para despedirse.

Ya había pasado 2 meses todo se encontraba como antes, gohan estudiando bulma en la corporación con trunks y vegeta, el maestro roshi yamcha y krilin en kame house tenshinjan y chaos en su casa lejana, picoro en el templo y milk aparte de sus labores diarias se encontraba muy angustiada.

Goku se encontraba en galaxia, le devolvió sus poderes a los supremos regresando al goku al de cabellos alborotado negros, con su habitual gi solo que se encontraba muy pensativo.

¿Qué te sucede goku?-preguntó kaiosama.

Fui muy feliz estos meses allá en la tierra, descubrí muchas cosas importantes de mi familia de las personas que más quiero-dijo goku

¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora goku?-preguntó kaiosama

Nada, solo esperar a que pasen esos 4 eternos y aburridos años-dijo con desanimo.

Vamos goku si no fuera por ti, ahora la tierra estuviera destruida-dijo kaiosama dándole ánimos.

Así es porque siempre soy yo….. El que se arriesga, y no solo mi vida también la de mi familia-dijo goku molesto

Ahora ellos están bien, van a vivir tranquilos sin amenazas-dijo kamisama quien le hablaba desde su espalda

Goku apretó con fuerza su puño. No van a estar bien, tal vez en apariencia lo estén pero, cuando estuve en la tierra comprendí muchas cosas, no lo es todo el poder la fuerza las técnicas, es mucho mejor tener a alguien que te este esperando y ellos ya han esperado mucho.

A veces preferiría ser una persona normal como la mayoría de los terrícolas, que tienen un hogar, una familia, eso es lo que ella siempre ha querido-goku se entristeció un poco.

Tranquilízate goku esta es la vida que te toco vivir, eres un guerrero eres un sayayin no puedes renunciar a ello-dijo kaiosama.

Tiene razón lo único que puedo hacer es esperar y esperar-se retiro del lugar con mucha molestia y resignación.

_¿Por qué ahora vez la vida de esa manera goku?_-se quedo preguntándose kaiosama.

Goku se encontraba muy pensativo sentado sobre una roca su mirada la tenia perdida en un punto fijo del suelo.

_Perdóname milk gohan perdónenme, les he fallado tanto, este tiempo conviviendo como goten con ustedes, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que es la familia, tener a alguien que me espera para jugar, para entrenar, para comer, y tenerte a ti milk que me esperas con amor en tu cama, siempre con mis cosas listas, esperándome con mi platillo favorito, sin importarte nada más que tu familia, te amo con todo mi corazón te prometo que cuando reviva todo será diferente, será como tú y gohan han querido que sea te lo prometo milk, porque esa es vida normal la vida que tu quieres y que yo te voy a dar._

Hola milk vine en cuanto me llamaste, te escuchabas muy angustiada ¿estás bien?-pregunto bulma con preocupación.

Si estoy bien, solo quería platicar con alguien-contesto milk sin mucho ánimo.

Han pasado cerca de 3 meses sigues triste porque goten se fue ¿verdad?-pregunto bulma sin dejar de mirar a su amiga su ropa se le hacia un poco extraña.

No es tanto eso, simplemente me sentía muy bien con él, y ahora que se fue me siento rara.

Hoye milk ¿por qué has dejado de usar aquellos vestidos ajustados que últimamente estabas usando?-preguntó bulma.

¿Acaso no lo has notado bulma?-pregunto milk bajando la mirada.

No, no se a que te refieres-contesto bulma.

Milk se acerco al sillón donde se encontraba sentada bulma, y le agarro la mano poniéndosela en el vientre.

¡O por dios milk no lo puedo creer!-exclamo bulma con una cara de verdadero asombro.

Si bulma estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo de goten-contesto milk muy triste.

¿Y ya lo sabe gohan?-preguntó bulma que aun no salía del asombro.

No nadie lo sabe eses la primera en saberlo.

Y ahora que piensas hacer?

No lose….las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en aquel angelical rostro que reflejaba seria preocupación.

Bulma se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Cuando goku llegue y vea a este bebe que le voy a decir, no sé si tenga cara para mirarlo a los ojos, todos sus amigos van a decir que la esposa de goku es una mujer fácil, que se acuesta con el primero que se le acerca y no se q tantas cosas más-decía milk quien no dejaba de llorar.

Milk cálmate por favor no tienen que decir nada, goku debe de comprender que te dejo mucho tiempo sola, era normal que encontraran refugio en un hombre que ha demostrado interés no solo en ti si no también en gohan.

Como sea bulma, le falle y eso es imperdonable, tendré un bebe que no es de goku no sé ni cómo le voy a decir que conocí a un hombre muy fuerte llamado goten y me deje llevar y termine en la cama con él,¿ cómo va a reaccionar ante eso?-se preguntaba milk quien no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de amiga.

No te adelantes a nada milk, tienes que cuidarte, ahora tienes un bebe y no es bueno que sienta tus preocupaciones, por lo pronto gohan debe saberlo ya que esto no es algo que puedas ocultar tu pancita ya se te empieza a notar-le decía bulma tratando de ayudarla.

Si tienes razón hoy hablare con gohan en cuanto llegue.

¿Y cuanto tiempo tienes?

Tengo cerca de 3 meses

¿Entonces goten nunca lo va a saber?-preguntó bulma

No lo creo el me dijo que tal vez ya nunca más nos vuélvamos a ver.

Las horas ya habían avanzado cada vez mas rápido, bulma hace horas se había despedido de su amiga, y gohan acababa de llegar a su casa.

¿Hola mamá que haces?

A nada solo miraba las fotografías de tu papá-contesto milk sin dejar de ver con tristeza el retrato de su marido.

Bueno me voy a mi cuarto a bañarme.

No gohan espera por favor hijo-le dijo milk mirado a su hijo a los ojos.

¿Qué pasa mamá?-pregunto preocupado

Ahí algo importante que tienes que saber gohan, cuando tu amigo goten estuvo aquí…-hubo un largo silencio-bueno el y yo también nos hicimos buenos amigos a veces hasta me sentía protegida cuando él estaba aquí, es un buen hombre, y bueno gohan lo que quiero decir es que…..cometí un enorme error irreparable.

¿Un error a que te refieres mamá?-pregunto confundido gohan.

Gohan esto es muy difícil de decir… pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo amo con toda mi alma a goku, ¡estoy embarazada¡ por fin pudo respirar.

¿Embarazada?-preguntó sorprendido gohan.

El bebe es de goten-dijo milk bajando su vista.

Pero mamá y cuando papá llegue ¿qué le dirás?

La verdad gohan, le diré como fue que conocí a goten, como paso todo,

Gohan sonrió mirando el vientre de su mamá.

Voy a tener un hermanito chiquito ¡que felicidad! Gritaba gohan.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ya solo faltan 2 capítulos mas y lo termino, se que la pele de Broly fue muy corta es que la verdad casi no me gusta enfocarme tanto en las peleas, peo bueno ojala les guste así, ya casi esta por saberse la verdad, terminando este comentario pondré una line haber si aparece, porque tengo el mismo problema de siempre y nos e a que se debe ¿alguien podría ayudarme? Por favor, muchas GARCIAS.

Me alegra que lo tomes así pensé que te ibas a molestar conmigo hasta pensé que me ibas a odiar-dijo milk.

Como puedes pensar eso mamá-le dijo gohan dándole un gran abrazo.

En la galaxia se encontraba goku entrenando muy duro ya tenía 3 meses desde que había derrotado a Broly. (Una pequeña nota milk ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, lo aclaro para no hacernos bolas)

¿A dónde fuiste kaiosama?, desde que llegue te has estado ausentando mucho-pregunto goku.

Eee solamente fui a visitar a los supremos,

¿Ya mero va a nacer mi hermanito mamá, o va hacer una niña?-pregunto gohan.

Bueno aun todavía no se si sea niña o niño, y bueno me ha crecido un poco la panza ya solo me faltan 3 meses y ya-dijo milk feliz.

Gohan a propósito ¿tus amigos te han preguntado, si este bebe es de goten?…..milk agacho la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

No nadie me ha preguntado, pero yo creo que todos deben de saber que es de el-dijo gohan.

En ese momento llego bulma en su nave espacial con el trunks.

¿Hola milk gohan como están?-pregunto bulma.

¿Hola, muy bien y ustedes?

Bien, se ve que este bebe está creciendo muy rápido-dijo bulma sin dejar de mirar el vientre de milk.

Vente vamos a platicar, les voy a prepara un delicioso jugo de naranja

Kaiosama se acerco a goku, interrumpiendo su duro entrenamiento, se notaba feliz pero a la vez su mirada se tornaba seria,… Goku quiero hablar contigo….. Tú estás muy consciente de que dentro de 4 años revivirás con ayuda de las esferas del dragón ¿verdad?, y que debes de aguantarte todos esos años aquí, sin ver a tu familia, ni a tus amigos, solo entrenar comer y dormir aquí.

Así es kaiosama para mi mala suerte así tiene que ser, debo esperar 4 años mas-dijo goku posando su mirada en el suelo.

Goku prométeme que pase lo que pase ahorita, nunca dirás nada a nadie ni a tus amigos ni a tu familia…que …goten y tu son la misma persona-dijo kaiosama con una mirada muy profunda hacia goku.

No entiendo a que viene eso ahora kaiosama pero de cualquier forma, te prometo que nunca diré nada a nadie, a nadie-dijo goku sin entender a que se refería kaiosama.

Entonces goku….es hora de que te marches de aquí, con tu familia, con tu esposa con tu hijo y con tus amigos.

Queeeeeeeeeeee…esto es una broma verdad-dijo goku quien se encontraba muy sorprendido

¿No no es broma, recuerdas que me preguntabas por que iba tan seguido con los supremos?-pregunto kaiosama

Si-

Bueno pues iba por que te veía muy triste y nunca te había visto así por un momento pensé que había sido muy mala idea haber ido a la tierra como goten, pero después me di cuentas que era porque extrañas a tu familia no se qué fue lo que paso haya en la tierra pero entendí que aunque seas un sayayin y seas un guerrero muy fuerte, sin una familia no somos nada, mírame a mi yo no podría vivir sin bubbles ni sin mi pequeño Gregory ellos son mi familiar aunque seamos diferentes algo tenemos en común, que nos entendemos, y somos muy unidos-dijo kaiosama mirando con ternura a sus animalitos.

Sigo sin entender-dijo goku.

Bueno yo fui a ver a los supremos kaiosamas y les pedí les suplique por mucho tiempo que, te devolvieran la vida y que te dejaran regresar a la tierra, ya que tú has hecho mucho por la tierra y , lo que tú sientes y quieres lo hemos hecho a un lado, por eso de alguna manera intente ayudarte por que se que eso qe lo que tú quieres-dijo kaiosama dándole la espalda a goku.

Kaiosama yo no se qué decirte, es que aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mi estoy verdaderamente sorprendido-dijo goku quien no salía de su asombro.

Comparado con lo que tu has hecho por la tierra es poco.

Es más de lo que esperaba, volver a estar junto a mi familia como el goku de antes, me hace inmensamente feliz.

Entonces mañana mismo partirás en una pequeña nave y por la noche estará justo pisando la tierra-dijo kaiosama.

Gracias kaiosama estaremos en contacto de cualquier forma verdad-dijo goku muy emocionado.

Así es me comunícate contigo de vez en cuando, ahora te sugiero que descanses por que partirás muy temprano y sabes lo incomodas que son esas naves espaciales-

Si tienes mucha razón agradéceles de mi parte a los supremos por favor, ahora me iré a dormir.

Esta deliciosa este jugo-dijo bulma

Si está muy dulce.

Vamos a jugar a mi cuarto trunks-dijo gohan muy emocionado.

¿Ya sabes que va ser el bebe?-pregunto bulma.

No aun no….. Me gustaría saberlo hasta que nazca para que sea una sorpresa para mí y gohan-decía milk muy feliz.

Te vez muy cansada milk recuerda que debes descansar-dijo bulma

¿Mañana te gustaría ir conmigo de compras?, es que este bebe necesita sus cosas-dijo milk sobándose su vientre.

Claro que si, mañana vamos por la tarde, y que gohan se quede en la corporación con trunks jugando, ya vez que se llevan muy bien-dijo bulma

Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos, mañana pasó por ti para ir de compras-bulma y trunks se despidieron.

Adiós trunks mañana jugamos y entrenamos-grito gohan ya que bulma iba algo lejos.

Bueno es hora de partir, gracias de verdad kaiosama esto que hiciste por mi significa mucho, pensar que dentro de unas horas voy a estar con mi familia me hace muy dichoso-dijo goku quien ya tenía un pie dentro de su nave

Adiós goku cuídate mucho por favor, llegaras cerca del anochecer a la tierra-dijo kaiosama

Adiós goku-levantaron sus manos bubbles y Gregory

¿Hicimos muchas compras, crees que nos excedimos bulma?-pregunto milk

Claro que no milk, es muy poco lo que compramos solo es ropa nisiquiera compre la cuna, porque tu no me dejaste darme ese lujo con tu bebe-dijo bulma algo resentida

No hace falta el dormirá conmigo, para cuando mi goku llegue este bebe tendrá como tres años la edad justa para dormir en su propia cama.

Aprovecha que gohan está en mi casa, y descansa milk, te hace falta-dijo bulma

Es buena idea entonces que se quede toda la noche al fin ya esta obscureciendo-dijo milk mirando la noche.

Es mas déjalo varios días en mi casa que se entretenga con trunks.

Pues no suena mal a si yo iré a visitar a mi padre al castillo hace mucho que no voy, solo nos llamamos por teléfono-dijo milk.

Ya llegamos, por favor le dices a gohan que se quede uno días mas y que yo voy a estar en la casa de mi padre ¿sí?-pregunto milk feliz.

Claro que si yo le digo.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido cerca de la casa de milk.

¿Que fue eso?-se preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez picoro o tenshinjan estén entrenando por aquí-dijo milk sin darle mucha importancia a ese ruido.

No te vayas… espera bulma, ¿cómo has estado?-se escucho una voz muy familiar para ellas.

Bulma y milk se voltearon al mismo tiempo, y se sorprendieron mucho.

Go…..go….go…..ku…. ¿Goku eres tú?-pregunto bulma muy sorprendida.

¡Goku!-grito milk que lo único que pudo hacer fue tapar su vientre con una sabana que estaba tendida.

Hola, claro que soy goku, estoy vivo-fue descendiendo para acercarse mas a ellas.

¿Pero cómo?-pregunto bulma quien aun no podía creerlo.

Es algo difícil de explicar pero kaiosama me ayudo para que pudiera revivir y estar de nuevo aquí en la tierra.

Bulma se volteo para mirar a milk quien estaba como ida, tenía su mirada fija en goku y su puño lo apretaba con fuerza como si quisiera sacar su coraje.

¿Milk estas bien?-le pregunto bulma muy preocupada.

¿A que viniste goku, o por cuanto tiempo bienes?, ya ves que es común en ti marcharte, si no es a entrenar es a buscar esferas en no sé qué planeta, o simplemente te vas al habitación del tiempo entrenar mas-decía una milk muy molesta

Milk yo…vengo a estar con ustedes vengo a quedarme-dijo goku serio.

Bueno yo me voy,¿ vas a estar bien milk?-dijo bulma señalándole con la vista su vientre.

A si bulma adiós gracias.

Adiós goku nos vemos-dijo bulma.

Los dos se quedaron solos milk aun tenia la sabana cubriendo su vientre, goku al parecer aun no lo notaba solo notaba a una milk muy molesta.

Milk….han sido 6 años in ustedes ¿por qué me recibes así?-dijo goku triste acercándose más a ella.

No te me acerques, goku…..bajo su mirada. Cometí muchos errores mientras tú no estabas, hay uno que no tiene marcha atrás.

Milk yo se que soy culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado pero me muero de ganas de ver a gohan ¿donde está por qué no ha salido?-pregunto goku

No está pero puedes ir ahorita, el está en la casa de bulma.

Entonces mañana iré, hoy quiero estar contigo-dijo goku acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

No goku, no te acerques mas-milk lo detuvo muy molesta con su mano.

No entiendo tu comportamiento, ¿qué hice mal? Es como si no quisieras verme-dijo goku con preocupación.

¿Que que hiciste mal?, habernos abandonado a gohan y a mí por 6 años te parece poco?-pregunto milk cada vez más molesta.

No los abandone solo, salve al planeta dando mi vida-

Siempre eres tu el que se ofrece a salvar el planeta, y nunca piensas en tu familia, bien pudo arriesgarse vegeta picoro yamcha o tenshinjan, pero no, goku es un guerrero sayayin que siempre se siente un héroe-

Goku se estaba enfadando por la actitud de milk-era cuestión de segundos milk, no había tiempo de pensar quien se arriesgaba a derrotar a cell, pero tú nunca entenderás de poderes-goku le dio la espalda.

Tuviste la oportunidad de revivir después de los 5 años, las esferas ya estaban listas, pero tú no quisiste preferiste que reviviera toda esa gente que ni siquiera te están agradecidos-grito milk con furia.

¡Ya basta milk! Grito enojado tomando a milk por los hombros….si tanto te molesta mi presencia mejor me iré a ver gohan, supongo que el si se va alegrar de verme.

Goku, es que no tengo cara para mirarte a los ojos-comenzó a llorar, mientras goku aun la tenia agarrada de los hombros.

¿Cara para qué?-pregunto goku bajando el tono de su voz.

Hace unos meses conocí a un hombre muy bueno, se preocupo por mi y por gohan, nunca supe porque lo hizo si él desde un principio sabia que se iba ir en poco tiempo.

Goku aunque tenía su mirada fija en el rostro de su esposa, conocía perfectamente a aquel hombre del que ahora milk le estaba hablando, solo que no sabía a qué venía al caso su otro yo, ósea goten

¿Y qué paso?-pregunto goku fingiendo no saber nada.

Nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta le enseño a gohan a convertirse en súper sayayin, fue muy amable salvo a la tierra igual que tu, peleo contra un sujeto llamado Broly nos salvo la vida a todos-dijo milk bajando su mirada, goku se separo de ella dándole la espalda temía lo peor.

_No puede ser creo que milk se enamoro de mi otra transformación, de goten, y yo sin poderle decir que goten y yo somos la misma persona, se lo prometí a kaiosama, ahora milk ya no me quiere al goku del goku de siempre ya se aburrió-_pensaba goku esperando que milk terminara de hablar.

Fue muy amable me hiso sentir especial diferente, goku pero nunca deje de amarte, y tal vez no me creas pero mientras estuve con él no hubo ningún día que no te mencionara que no pensara en ti, es como si estuviera contigo, como si en ese tiempo el fueras tu-milk se paro enfrente de goku y se quito la sabana que cubría perfectamente su vientre.

Milk…¿.estas embarazada?-goku se sorprendió tanto no podía creerlo.

¿Es de ese hombre ese bebe?-

Si es de él, yo no quería que esto pasara no me di las consecuencias de mis actos y no quiero que te hagas cargo de un hijo que no es tuyo no tiene por que hacerlo…solo quiero que me perdones goku por favor me porte muy mal-decía milk quien tenía su mirada completamente baja.

_Si ese bebe es de goten entonces es mío, no puedo creer nunca me imagine que embarazara a milk, a mi me hace muy feliz la noticia pero ella, se siente muy mal cree que me engaño, no puedo dejar que se siga sintiéndose así ella no tiene la culpa de nada fui yo quien insistió, pero le prometí a kaiosama no decir nada eso fue secreto de los supremos y mío._

_S_i se llama goten, pero él no lo sabe y tal vez nunca lo sabrá el se fue para siempre nunca supe porque pero se fue-

Milk contéstame una cosa ¿te enamoraste de él, lo quieres?-

Bueno fue muy lindo conmigo, me encariñe un poco con el, pero tu eres la única persona a la que yo siempre voy amar-

Entonces olvidemos todo, y vivamos en paz seamos una familia los 4 t gohan este bebe y yo ¿qué dices?-pregunto goku tomándola del rostro para que lo mirara.

Pero, que van a decir tus amigos picoro krilin yamcha y todos los demás van a pensar que mientras tú estabas muerto en otra galaxia yo me divertía con otro hombre yo no quiero que te sientas mal por eso goku-

Milk a mi no importa lo que la gente pueda pensar lo que más quiero es recuperar todo el tiempo que pase lejos de ustedes, te amo y aunque nunca te lo dije lo que siento es sincero empecemos de nuevo-

¿Si goku pero podrás perdonarme?-

No tengo nada que perdonarte, si yo nunca te hubiera dejado sola nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Los dos se adentraron a la casa milk le preparo una cena exquisita a goku.

Mañana temprano iré a ver a gohan y a todos los demás, tengo ganas de saludarlos y saber cómo están-

si te quieres bañar el agua esta lista-dijo milk mirando con asombro el dorso tan deseable de goku.

Si gracias milk, ¿te quieres bañar conmigo?-le pregunto goku muy emocionado.

A este yo…..me bañe en la mañana mejor báñate tu mientras voy a des tender la cama-dijo milk muy nerviosa.

Goku se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, ¿por qué no te quieres meter al baño conmigo?, embarazada también te vez hermosa-

Milk se sorprendió ya que goku muy pocas veces o más bien nunca fue cariñoso con ella mucho menos le decía que estaba hermosa-

Mejor te espero para dormirnos juntos es que me siento con mucho sueño-dijo milk con algo de pena.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todos por leer que pena, recibí un reviews, donde me hacen ver mis enormes faltas de ortografía, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, el enorme error que he cometido es que como quiero subir rápido los capitulo los escribo rápido y enseguida me dedico a corregir con ayuda de Word y enseguida los subo sin volverlos a checar una última vez que, pero les prometo que en este se notara una mejoría de mi ortografía me esmerare y terminando de corregir lo revisare una vez mas y listo a subirlo, muchas gracias por su observación me ayudara bastante, y ojala dejen sus reviews para saber si mejore aun que sea un poquito, y aparte de mi ortografía quisiera saber si ¿se van entendiendo mis 2 historias?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

_Cuanto te deseo Goku pero así como estoy toda gorda, hacer el amor va ser muy incomodo para los dos, ojala ya pronto nazca este bebe, para poder entregarme a mi goku así como lo hice con goten fue tan hermosa aquella vez_

El agua estuvo deliciosa-decía Goku mientras se adentraba a la cama solo con bóxers.

La empezó a besar de la espalda, Milk me gustas mucho, nunca te lo he dicho pero tienes una piernas muy bonitas, y unos ojos hermosos, eres hermosa completamente-

Milk solo se dejaba llevar por los besos de Goku, ya que su interior también lo deseaba tanto, Goku le acariciaba el vientre con ternura.

Cuando estabas esperando a Gohan nunca acaricie tu vientre, nunca platique con el atreves de ti, por pasar largo tiempo entrenando, no les puse atención a los dos-

Ya olvídalo Goku lo importante es que ya estás aquí-

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos Goku tomo a Milk la subió con cuidado en su cuerpo, sentía como sus bóxers empezaban hacer un estorbo para la ocasión, la besaba completamente la desnudo, acaricio sus pechos y poco a poco fue abriendo sus piernas para introducir su miembro con mucho cuidado-

¿Estás bien no te lastime?-pregunto Goku con su respiración muy agitada.

Si estoy bien-dijo Milk cansada.

Goku la abrazo te amo Milk, ahora se lo importante que siempre has sido en mi vida,

Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se despertó y se arreglo un poco

Hola Milk ¿qué haces despierta?-pregunto Goku

Voy a preparar el desayuno pero, no quería despertarte hasta que el desayuno estuviera listo-dijo Milk

¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa que deje sobre la silla por favor Milk?-pregunto muy feliz Goku.

Toma aquí esta, dijo milk dándole la ropa a goku, pero hubo algo que se cayó al piso llamando mucho la atención de Milk.

¿Que se calló?-pregunto Goku mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Es…. tu…tu…._no puedes ser, es igual al de Goten, no puede haber dos anillos exactamente iguales, recuero cuando a Goten le vi el suyo, tenía una pequeña rasgadura y él me dijo que tal vez por los entrenamientos se le había maltratado un poco._

¿Qué pasa Milk?

Milk miro a goku muy seria…este anillo es de goten no pueden haber dos anillos iguales Goku.

Este Milk…sabes que siempre estoy entrenando se me maltrato-dijo Goku quien se encontraba muy nervioso

No trates de verme la cara Goku ¿tú conoces a Goten verdad?-pregunto Milk quien estaba muy furiosa

No no lo conozco…Milk.

En ese preciso momento llego Gohan

Mama hola ¿estás aquí?-pregunto Gohan

Pero… papá…... ¿desde cuándo llegaste por qué no me avisaste?-Gohan corrió abrazarlo.

Gohan hijo te extrañe mucho-dijo Goku quien cargaba a gohan como si fuera un bebe.

Llegue ayer en la noche hijo-

Gohan miro a Milk quien se veía que estaba enojada, _tal vez estaban discutiendo por el bebe que está esperando mi mama de Goten-_pensó Gohan.

Mejor me voy, al rato regreso para estar contigo papá tienes que ver mi transformación de súper sayayin-

Claro que si Gohan-

Espérate gohan tu quédate con tu papá, el tiene muchas ganas estar contigo, yo mientras iré a visitar a tu abuelo-dijo Milk tomando su bolso para irse.

Pero Milk…aun tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo Goku.

Será cuando llegue-dijo molesta.

Está bien como quieras-

¿Papá todo está bien con mi mamá?-pregunto Gohan

Si hijo solo un pequeño problema sin importancia-le contesto goku disimulando sus ganas de detener a Milk.

¿Qué te parece si vamos a kame house?-propuso Gohan

Es buena idea Gohan vamos

¿Papá?-Milk entro llorando a l castillo de su padre

¿Pero hija que te pasa, que tienes?-pregunto Oxsatan abrazando a su hija.

Goku llego ayer en la noche-

Y… ¿acaso no estás feliz, no era eso lo que tanto deseabas?-

Si pero creo que él conoce muy bien a goten, de seguro lo mando para ponerme a prueba que tan fiel podría serle, solo que no entiendo porque tienen el mismo anillo los dos-

¿Qué explicación te dio el?-

Ninguna por que llego gohan y ya no pudimos seguir hablando-

¿Está molesto por tu embarazo?-

Parece raro pero no, hasta me dijo que íbamos a ser una familia feliz los 4, acepto a este bebe sin ningún problema-

Por lo pronto relájate, descansa, te preparare un té para esos nervios milk eso no le hace nada bien a mi nieto-

Milk se fue a su habitación que aun compartía en el castillo, se recostó tomo su te y se quedo profundamente dormida-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

¿Entonces por eso fue que estas en la tierra, gracias a los kaiosamas?-pregunto Krilin.

Si así es les debo mucho-dijo Goku quien se le veía muy preocupado.

¿Ya viste la transformación de Gohan en súper sayayin?-

Si, antes de venir aquí, pasamos un rato en un montaña entrenando-

Tiene un poder sorprendente mi papá, deberías de verlo krilin-dijo Gohan

La próxima semana entrenaremos todos quiero ver sus nuevas técnica de todos-dijo goku abriendo la puerta

¿Acaso ya se van goku?, el maestro roshi está preparando una cena exquisita

Hay que quedarnos papá por favor-le suplicaba gohan.

Quédate tu hijo, aun tengo algo importante que resolver-dijo goku quien ya se encontraba afuera de la casa.

¿Qué le pasa a tu papá Gohan se veía muy preocupado?

¿Te acuerda que te platique que mi mamá y goten se entendían muy bien?

Si-

Pues mi mamá quedo embarazada de el, y ahora tiene problemas por eso-fue lo que contesto gohan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tengo que hablar contigo Milk-se decía goku quien acababa de entrar al castillo buscando el ki de Milk-

Ya lo encontré estas aquí-dijo señalando la puerta-

Milk se acababa de despertar y se sorprendió al ver a goku justo enfrente de ella

¿Qué haces aquí goku?-pregunto Milk muy enojada.

Tenemos que hablar-dijo goku con sus brazos cruzados.

¿Acaso hay más cosas que me ocultes?-

Milk solo escúchame, hay cosas que no puedes decir por que hiciste una promesa y hay que respetarla

Si eso estuviera lastimando a mi familia claro que las diría-

Hay personas que te hacen prometer algo y no puedes ni debes de hablar-

No quiero escucharte-dijo enojada.

Goku la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco volando de ese lugar, se fueron a su casa.

Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos-dijo Goku bajando con cuidado a Milk de sus brazos.

Ya no tiene caso que te oculte esto…..Goku le dio la espalda s a Milk.

Goten y yo somos la misma persona solo que sufrí una transformación por eso nunca se dieron cuenta de nada.

¿Qué dices Goku, tu y Goten son uno mismo?-Milk lo obligo verla a la cara.

Así es milk-

¿Y entonces a que estabas jugando?-pregunto con cierta ironía

Ocurrió un pequeño accidente mientras estaba con los supremos, me dieron todo su poder y me transformé en súper sayayin fase 4, fue difícil controlar tanto poder pero lo logre gracias a ellos.

¿Y por qué no te transformas ahorita para poder creerte?-dijo milk muy seria

No puedo, sería absurdo decirle a los supremos que me vuelvan trasformar para que tu compruebes que puedo lograrlo, además ellos me hicieron prometer que nadie debía de enterarse que Goten y yo fuimos la misma persona, tú misma te darás cuenta cuando ese bebe nazca, porque es mi hijo, también es un sayayin como Gohan-

Milk comenzó a llorar… no puedo creerlo, todo ese tiempo le hablaba como una estúpida, a Goten de ti y eran la misma persona-

Milk perdóname muchas veces quise decírtelo pero, no podía por los…

Por los supremos kaiosamas….lo interrumpió milk

Debiste de decirme solo a mi yo lo hubiera entendido goku-

Entiéndeme tu a mi no podía decir nada-

¿Si no hubiera sido por este bebe, o por el anillo nunca me hubieras dicho nada verdad?-

No Milk…..agacho su mirada

Entonces no quiero seguir con alguien que me oculta las cosas-dijo milk intentando irse pero goku la detuvo por la cintura.

¿De verdad no quieres seguir conmigo…. por una estupidez vas hacer a un lado nuestra familia?-pregunto Goku molesto.

Milk se soltó con fuerza, déjame en paz Goku necesito estar sola-

No Milk aun no terminamos-

Que me sueltes-

Te amo, aunque e cometido muchos errores te amo-dijo Goku con dulzura.

Milk se fue caminando muy rápido pero al voltear a ver a Goku tropezó con una piedra golpeándose el vientre.

Goku pudo alcanzar a verla, y se apresuro para ayudarla.

¿Milk estas bien?-preguntaba muy preocupado

Me duele mucho el vientre, llévame a un hospital por favor-le decía Milk muy asustada ya que estaba sangrando.

Claro que sí, me tele transportare estarán bien los dos Milk no te preocupes.

¿Qué le pasa?- acerco una enfermera muy preocupada Goku

Es mi esposa, está embarazada, tropezó y cayó creo que esta sangrando

Llévela a esa habitación enseguida un doctor la revisara-ordeno la enfermera

Milk se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con varios doctores alrededor de ella, goku estaba muy preocupado esperando noticias de ella, las horas se hacían eternas esa noche.

¿Usted es el esposo de la señora Milk?-pregunto un doctor.

Si soy yo ¿cómo están?-pregunto muy angustiado

Están muy bien el bebe es prematuro, ambos están muy débiles, en cuestión de días serán dados de alta.

Goku se tranquilizo un poco_, tengo que decirle a Gohan y a Bulma, de cualquier forma la promesa que le hice a kaiosama de nada va a servir este bebe es un sayayin y todos van a sentir su ki y se darán cuenta muy fácil._

Los días habían pasado Bulma seguía haciéndole preguntas a Goku como es que sabia fingir que él y Goten eran el mismo.

Papá ya van a dar de alta a mi mamá y a mi hermanito-dijo Gohan emocionado.

Ahora ya tienes a 2 pequeños sayayines goku, eres muy afortunado-dijo Bulma feliz.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Milk salió del hospital con su bebe, aunque las cosas no estaban muy bien entre Goku y Milk, ella seguía molesta con Goku por haberle ocultado que él era Goten.

¿Que mas me falta?- harina, azúcar leche y unos cuantos biberones para el bebe-se decía milk mientras revisaba su larga lista de despensa, ahora ya eran 4 sayayines a los que debía alimentar.

¿Mamá a dónde vas?- le pregunto Gohan a su mamá.

Hacer las compras de la semana, tu hermano está dormido, ¿puedes cuidarlo en lo que voy a con Bulma?-

Claro que si mamá mi papá y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien-

¿Por cierto a donde está tu padre?-pregunto molesta Milk.

Aquí estoy, acabo de llegar fui por un enorme pescado-decía Goku

¿Milk quieres que te acompañe hacer las compras?-pregunto Goku tratando de en contentar a su esposa.


	10. Chapter 10

No, Bulma ira conmigo, ya quedamos-dijo Milk muy fría.

Entonces me quedare a cuidar a Gohan y al bebe-dijo Goku un poco triste

Cuando Milk estaba por irse Goku la sujeto del brazo, y en voz baja le dijo ¿Milk nunca vas a perdonarme?-

Se me hace tarde-fue lo único que contesto Milk

¿Hola Milk ya esta lista?-pregunto Bulma quien acababa de llegar

Ya será mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Milk soltándose del agarre de Goku.

Te amo- fue lo único que dijo Goku en voz baja y con cierta ternura en sus ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahora si llevas mucha cosas Milk-

Si es que tengo que hacer mucha más comida-

Se ve que las cosas entre goku y tu siguen mal ¿verdad?-

Si-

Milk no sean tan mala con el, Goku te ama, lo que hizo fue un pequeño error, todos los cometemos-

Bulma no venimos hablar de mi ni de Goku, solo venimos a comprar y ya-dijo Milk quien empezaba a molestarse.

No es para que te enojes, pero a veces creo que eres muy egoísta Milk, Goku ha cambiado mucho, tú misma me has dicho que hasta te dice cuanto los ama, y lo feliz que ha sido con ustedes, ¿porque no piensan en eso? el…

Ya basta Bulma déjame en paz yo sé lo que hago con mi vida-interrumpió bruscamente a Bulma.

Pues no parece, no valoras al hombre que esta junto a ti, cuantas mujeres quisieran tener un héroe como Goku y tú….

¿Tú eres una de esas mujeres Bulma? De nuevo la volvió a interrumpir

No Milk- la discusión se estaba poniendo muy tensa entre ambas

Solo quiero que te des cuenta, Goku te quiere más de los que tú te imaginas, desde que llego se dio cuenta de lo que fue perder a su familia 6 años, acaso ¿eres tonta o no te quieres dar cuenta?-dijo Bulma exaltada

Milk comenzó a llorar, hace tiempo que nadie la regañaba por sus errores.

Te quiero mucho amiga, por eso te lo digo, porque se lo triste que vives cuando te enojas con Goku, todos estos 6 años sin él, lo extrañaste lo único que deseabas era que el regresara y ahora que está frente a ti no lo valoras….¿porque somos así? cuando no tenemos las cosas en las manos las deseamos, pero cuando las tenemos no nos damos cuenta de su verdadero valor.

Tienes razón Bulma perdóname soy una estúpida mi Goku y mis hijos son lo que más amo, y mira como me porto con el-Milk no dejaba de llorar.

A veces necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a ver la realidad, así como Goku, fue Goten quien le enseño el verdadero valor de no tenerlos, aunque hayan sido la misma persona necesito de su otro yo para entenderlo-

Discúlpame por hablarte así, es que me dio ternura como te hablo Goku, antes de salirnos de compras y tu lo rechazaste-dijo Bulma disculpándose con Milk.

Sigamos con las compras Milk-Bulma le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Hoy le pediré perdón a mi Goku y le preparare su pastel de chocolate que tanto le gusta-dijo Milk limpiándose las lagrimas.

Mira Milk es un tienda de lencería ¡vamos!-Bulma jalo a Milk

Pero toda la ropa de aquí es muy diminuta bulma no tapa nada-Milk veía sorprendida las prendas.

Pero deberías de usarlas, son tan sexis a mi Vegeta lo vuelven loco, aunque nunca me lo dice lo veo en su mirada, hasta se cual es su favorito, tu intenta lo mismo un cambio siempre es bueno-dijo Bulma quien escogía como loca unas diminutas tangas color rojo.

Tienes razón esto me ayudara a que mi Goku me perdone-dijo Milk

Escogeré este coordinado, negro con rosa es muy sexi y esta mini falda y una bata para darle una sorpresa cuando me la quite.

Las compras terminaron y cada se fue a sus respectivos hogares

Ya llegue-dijo Milk

¿Cómo se portaron Gohan?-pregunto Milk

Muy bien mamá, mi papa le acaba de dar su biberón al bebe y ahora lo está arrullando en su cuarto-dijo Gohan.

Ahorita les preparo algo de comer-dijo Milk poniendo manos a la obra.

El bebe se quedo muy dormido-dijo Goku quien se veía algo cansado por las constantes desveladas con el bebe

Voy con Gohan al templo de kamisama, en lo que esta la comida-dijo Goku

Si yo hare la comida-dijo Milk quien aun se veía seria con Goku.

Milk preparo la comida, todos comieron pero Gohan se había quedado en el templo de kamisama ya que tenían de visita a Dende

Estuvo muy deliciosa la comida gracias, voy a esta con el bebe-dijo Goku

Si-

Pasaron varias horas Milk se encontraba muy entretenida preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate, la noche comenzaba a caer.

_Listo lo voy a meter al horno y en lo que me baño le daré tiempo a que esté listo_-pensaba Milk sonriendo

Se termino de bañar se puso su sexy coordinado, un brasear muy coqueto y una tanga que dejaba poco a la imaginación, se soltó su largo y lacio cabello negro, y se cubrió su deseable figura con su bata que la tapaba hasta las rodillas.

_Iré a ver si ya está listo el pastel-_dijo Milk

Goku se encontraba en la sala con el bebe en brazos al parecer lo estaba arrullando, Milk los observaba con ternura, sin que Goku se diera cuenta.

Creo que ya es hora de dormir bebe, papa se tiene que dar un baño-dijo Goku

Recostó al bebe en el cuarto que compartía con Gohan, y ahora también con Goku ya que desde que el llego decidió no molestarla con su presencia yéndose al cuarto de los niños

Se adentro a la habitación matrimonial, saco su ropa y su toalla, Milk estaba detrás del mirándolo con un pedazo de pastel en una mano.

¿Quieres una rebanada de pastel de chocolate?-le pregunto Milk algo nerviosa.

Gracias Milk será para después del baño-contesto Goku quien al parecer no encontraba su toalla.

Ahorita te busco tu toalla-dijo Milk.

No te preocupes yo la busco-dijo Goku serio.

Milk dejo el pastel sobre el tocador y se acerco Goku lo tomo del brazo.

¿Me perdonas por ser tan tonta, y portarme como una niña?-pregunto Milk quien sentía un nudo en la garganta por lo mal que ha sido con Goku.

Goku la tomo de los hombros- no tengo nada que perdonarte es normal que te moleste, que te oculte las cosas, tal vez yo hubiera reaccionado así-dijo con ternura justificándola

Pero todos este tiempo e deseado tanto que estuvieras con nosotros, cuando estabas muerto….. me decía a mi misma…. ¡no importa que Goku salga todos los días a entrenar o que no me tome mucho en cuenta, lo que quiero es que el este aquí con nosotros vivo, y ahora que estas aquí, y has pasado mucho tiempo con los niños, no te hago caso o me enojo contigo-Milk comenzó a llorar.

Goku la recargo en su pecho abrazándola con fuerza, si me dices que todo quedo atrás, si olvidamos todo ,podemos empezar de nuevo los dos como una pareja que se ama mas allá de todo-

Goku le levanto la cara y la beso con mucha ternura y pasión Milk correspondió con ternura ese beso-

Voy a bañarme-dijo Goku limpiándole las lagrimas.

Ahora vas a dormir junto a mí, en esta cama….. Se desabrocho su bata mostrándole a Goku lo que le esperaba esa noche junto a ella

Goku quedo paralizado al ver ese bonito cuerpo tan deseoso para él, entonces me estoy tardando en bañarme-dijo Goku corriendo al baño

Milk lo estaba esperando, ya sin su bata, acostada en la cama jugando con su cabello, cuando de repente se hizo presente el sayayin, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, cubriendo lo que tanto deseaba Milk esa noche.

Se acostó junto a ella admirando esa ropa tan coqueta.

¿Desde cuándo usas esa ropa?, creo que es la primera vez que te la veo puesta-pregunto acariciando su pierna.

Desde hoy, desde que quiero que mi sayayin me perdone-dijo ella mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Entonces hay que enojarnos más seguido, para que las reconciliaciones sean….así-dijo mirando todo su cuerpo.

No hace falta, esta ropa la usare muy seguido para ti, ¿te gusta?-pregunto Milk coquetamente

Me gusta más lo que hay debajo de ellas- se acerco para besarla con mucha pasión, ella inmediatamente le quito la toalla para ver a un muy firme miembro, aperándola ansioso, Goku la acariciaba, la besaba, ambos querían ahogarse en esa pasión, estaban completamente desnudos su respiración agitada tardaron varios minutos y terminando lo que hace un momento habían empezado.

Te amo Goku-

Yo también Milk, no sabes cuantos deseos tenia de ti, de tocarte de hacerte mía.

¿Hoye Goku cambiando de tema como le vamos aponer al bebe?-pregunto Milk acariciando el pecho de goku.

Eeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm…..no lo sé, ¿cómo te gustaría ti que se llamara?-

Me gusta el nombre de Goten, finalmente él fue quien me embarazo, no el Goku de siempre, ¿Qué dices?-pegunto Milk mirándolo a los ojos.

Me agrada ese nombre, porque me trae recuerdos de cuando empecé a cambiar, de cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que valen en mi vida-

Entonces que se llame Goten mí también me va a traer bonitos recuerdos y pensar que aquella noche que hicimos el amor eras tú.

Mañana vamos a visitar al maestro Roshi, para que conozcan a Goten, todos sabrán la verdad, ¿quién era el Goten que vino hace tiempo?, al sentir el ki del bebe nadie dudara que es hijo mío-

Goku y Milk se encontraban muy felices, ahora ya eran una familia más normal Goku salía a entrenar con sus hijos, Milk en el hogar, pero las noches eran mágicas para ellos dos eran como uno solo….FIN

Por fin lo termine ojala les haya gustado, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, mientras voy a trabajar en la continuación del otro fin ¡los sentimientos de un sayayin! Gracias a las personas que lo han leído por favor dejen sus cometarios quiero saber si les gusto porque terminando el otro finc tengo en mente otro ¿qué opinan?...


End file.
